Restless
by Egyptian Eye of Hope
Summary: YxYY. Yami's been struggling to tell Yuugi his emotions. tendershipping too, for once - NO CARD GAMES AT ALL! slight bad language - but nothing too bad. Real life relationship problems, real like problems kinda
1. Aibou

"Aibou," the baritone voice summoned from behind a small boy, causing him to turn instantly.

"What is it Mou hitori no boku?" the innocent violet held concern as the small boy looked up to his other half, ready for a story.

He, however, was denied as his dark merely sighed and waved it off; moving to pass by him, slightly defeated.

"Yami," a hand outstretched to grab the other boy's arm, but Yami had already swiftly moved out of his reach, leaving him grabbing at air. _'What are you hiding from me?'_

The taller moved swiftly down the halls of the school, searching for his friend, the one he could admit anything to. He however was not expecting to catch what he wasn't fishing for.

"Well then Pharaoh, you seem mildly distressed. Still unable to admit yourself to your young Hikari?"

"Shove it Bakura," he tried to maneuver past him, but found his attempts impossible as the violent teen blocked him off.

"You know life will be much easier once you just tell him," his tone changed, it seemed to waiver with a slight touch of care.

"So I can screw him every night like you and Ryou? I'm not like that; I want Yuugi to be happy, not screwed silly," his serious tone irked a smile from Bakura; seeming to swell with pride at the happiness he brought his rabbit.

"And what if being screwed silly makes him happy?" the former thief purred.

"He'd tell that person he likes them," he held his ground.

Bakura seemed to be closing the space between them, bringing their faces closer together, "Hah! You know that hikari of yours is too coy to even think of admitting his feelings to you! He couldn't even tell Anz-"

"That's exactly it. Aibou is straight. He doesn't like me like that."

"Listen to you!" the thief slapped his former Pharaoh, "In your sulking you've lost all will, your falling to a pile of crap. Get yourself together!"

The once proud and regal Pharaoh couldn't even lock eyes with the former thief.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. I'm not going to keep telling you, but if you don't remove yourself from the wall, no one else will."

Had he had time, he would've demanded the thief to tell him what those words meant, but before he had time to blink he had stole away, joining his hikari instead. He however, left the Pharaoh a wink before parting with the young, frailer version of himself.

* * *

**As stated a hundred times over, you know i don't own YGO. or any of the characters.**

** And all i ask is that you feed the author, because if you don't ASK for a continuation, there WON'T be.  
**


	2. Torn in Two

'_What the hell did that thief mean by any of that? I swear he makes no sense.' _The former Pharaoh pondered hastily as he made his way to his next class. Why had he even bothered staying in this world if Yuugi wouldn't accept his feelings? He could've moved on. He easily could have walked through those doors. _'No… I couldn't have passed through those doors, even if I wanted to. I promised Aibou that I would stay with him… I can't go back on a promise.'_

"Yami?" the wavering voice was barely a whisper. The young boy he was forced to look down at seemed slightly worried, and as instinct, he lightened his features so as to seem approachable.

"Yes Ryou?" his words held a touch of distaste as he had seen enough white haired teens today.

"What's wrong?" he attempted to place a delicate hand on the boys shoulder, but found his wrist grabbed before he could even come in close contact.

A cold glare was all that met the frail boy before Yami continued his sulky walk down the halls.

"He didn't say anything did he?" Yuugi emerged from the shadows to look at his friend.

The pale boy merely broke his gaze, finding the mud on his shoes more interesting. Slowly, reluctantly, Ryou shook his head.

"I thought not. I didn't expect him to open up about this. He's barely even talked to me for the last few days…" the young voice trailed off on a sorrowful flashback from when this started. "We used to be inseparable, me and Yami… but now he keeps avoiding me. I want to know what's wrong with him! If there's any way I can help. But… if I try to approach him about it, he either ignores me or brushes it off."

"Maybe he just needs some time," Ryou's words were soft and frail. Having only recently been around his own Yami, Ryou knew full well where the Pharaoh's heart lied, but knew as well that it was not his place to disclose such emotions to the young boy that now stood before him.

His best friend since he'd moved to this school was in distress and he could help, but at the same time couldn't; his heart was torn over what to do and therefore he could give no reply when Yuugi asked.

"Do you have any idea what's going on with him? I'm really worried about him…" Yuugi's voice sank once more, becoming that of a dull whisper, "I thought he trusted me… I want to help him."

Ryou thought quickly, deciding that changing the subject would be best, but not before reassuring his friend that Yami just needs some time. "We should probably get to class, the bell will ring soon."

Yuugi nodded, clearly unhappy, especially seeing as he sat right behind in front of Yami in their first class. Groaning unhappily he made his way through the halls and entered the classroom, where he found the once almighty Pharaoh reduced to his knees with a deadly thief hanging over head.

"I'm telling you to speak up! Mighty Pharaoh my ass! If your so high and mighty why haven't you told hi-" he cut himself off after having noticed Yuugi's presence. His slight anger turned to a lustful grin as he returned his attention to Yami. "Atemu," he notioned to Yuugi with his eyes before returning to his seat, leaving Yami still on the floor, confounded.

* * *

**You hopefully know the drill by now: You ask for the next chapter, and i'll write it. Thanks to those who do review, and i apologize about this certain story as my personal page seems to have a difficult recognizign that it exists... shrug oh well. **

** Please Review! the authoress is always hungry for your opinions!  
**


	3. Clueless

Yuugi pondered whether or not to turn and look at his other half. Should he inquire as to what just happened? Would Yami even answer him?

Just as Yuugi had worked up the courage to confront his Yami, the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, leaving Yuugi all period to contemplate how to approach him. Having not confronted him previously seemed to only tense Yuugi's nerves as he was forced to hear the deep breaths and sighs that came from his other half behind him.

Every once in a while Yami would whisper things to himself, most of which were incoherent, but Yuugi could've sworn that once or twice he'd heard his name mentioned. Having heard his voice only seemed to make him worry more about what was so deep under the Pharaoh's skin. _'What did I do? Did I accidentally say something to make him upset?'_ the boy was forced to replay his last few days to see if he might have offended his Yami in one way or another, but found nothing that he could use as evidence.

His other half however was completely aware of his suffering. He watched him squirm around in his seat; a unique trait that Yuugi only did when he was overstressed but trying to focus. _'I'm worrying him. He's been this way all day… I just.. can't tell him the truth… but lying would be even worse! Oh Ra, what am I supposed to do?'_

For some reason he next found himself locking eyes with the notorious thief; receiving one of those glances that seem to scream: Just do what I told you already! He found himself rolling his eyes at this forceful glare before returning his attention to the boy ahead of him. _'School is almost over, I'll just tell him on the way home… yea… that's it. I'll tell him on the way home.'_

With one swift glance to check the clock he tapped Yuugi on the shoulder, earning himself the young boys attention. He seemed to beam with happiness that Yami had even touched him; granted, that was the most communication the two had shared in the past few days.

"What it is mou hitori no boku?" he whispered airily.

The once regal and deep tone of the Pharaohs was now hushed and rather frail, "Can I talk to you after school?"

A rosy red settled into Yuugi's cheeks as he swelled with happiness, "Sure… but…"

Pharaoh sensed conflict, "but what?" his words low and rushed, almost venomously.

Yuugi choked on his words before they'd come out, "Jounouchi-kun wanted me to go to the arcade with him, but I'll see if we can't go tomorrow."

Atemu blinked. Yuugi was going to push aside his plans to listen to him? Did he really mean that much to his aibou?

"Aibou…"

"Don't say a word mou hitori no boku," he smiled as the bell rang. "I've been wanting you to talk to me; Jounouchi will understand I'm sure."

A half guilty smile lit up the former Pharaoh's face at his other half's words, he was happy that he meant so much to Yuugi, but did he really mean _that_ much to him?

"Do you want to walk together or just meet at the shop?" Yuugi asked grabbing his bag, "'cuz I have to go tell Jou-kun."

"You go on ahead, I'll meet you at the shop," he grabbed his bag and followed Yuugi from the classroom, only to be stopped by his least favorite person. "Bakura."

"I see you're going to tell him." He seemed to fake a fangirl type voice, "You have to tell me everything after its over, I need details! _Details!!_"

Atemu cracked up, seeing Bakura so giddy, even as a façade, was still hilarious. "Please promise that if I tell you you'll never do that again."

Bakura's face straightened to its usual devilish grin in less than an instant, nodding agreeably. As he opened his mouth to speak words of possible encouragement, his light, Ryou had already run up and hugged Yami and was currently wishing him the best of luck.

"He's really worried about you Yami! Just go tell him and you'll both be fine!"

"But my hikari is straight… he loves Anzu."

"You'll be surprised about what secrets people hold in their hearts," Ryou cooed before skipping down the hall, leaving the two Yami's to look puzzlingly at each other.

"Does he know something we don't?" Yami blinked.

"Obviously…"

* * *

**Yet again, you must ask for more... though i will admit that as this goes on i'm begging to crave writing it, but by no means do i feel obligated. So if you'd like more, make sure you tell me, or i'll discontinue it on the current chapter and you'll be left guessing the end. **

** I also apologize for the strange fact that this story absolutely Refuses to appear on my profile. but for those of you lucky enough to read it without this strange inconveinence, i hope you liked it!  
**


	4. Butterflies

"Tadaima!" Yuugi's light voice echoed excitably down the halls of the small game shop.

"Welcome home!" Yami and Grandpa were there instantly to greet him. However, Yuugi didn't really seem to care that Grandpa was there, as he had been every day since Yuugi started going to school. Instead, he seemed interested that for the first time ever, Yami was greeting him at the door instead of waiting until Yuugi came up to his room.

'_I wonder what's suddenly going on with him? This is so out of character for mou hitori no boku,' _he couldn't allow himself rest over his other half in fear he might miss something important.

"Yuugi?" crimson eyes fell upon him once Grandpa had left. He motioned up the stairwell to Yuugi's room, but all he could do was nod and follow due to the massively growing headache from overthinking.

Quietly, Yuugi sat on the bed, thinking, second-guessing, questioning everything. Could he ask Yami or should he just wait? Will this be anything along the lines of what Ryou was talking about when Bakura opened up to him? A thirst grew quite hungrily in Yuugi's stomach and continued to roll and turn until Yami let out a deep sigh; then, everything froze.

"I need to tell you something Aibou," Yami's words were coated with grief. Perhaps he felt bad for having not told Yuugi… or embarrassed, ashamed… whatever it was though, Yuugi was still listening; praying for one thing.

Yami looked at him, as though he'd expected Yuugi to reply with something more than a nod. He let out another deep sigh before Yuugi got the hint.

"It's okay to tell me mou hitori no boku, I'll always listen," Yuugi tried comforting, but this only seemed to stress the former Pharaoh once more.

"Aibou, it's not about you listening… I've kept this from you beca-"

"You didn't wanna hurt me or worry me or put me in danger, I know," Yuugi rolled his eyes, "Yami, I know you want to protect me, but please, just tell me what's got you so worked up."

"Yuugi," his voice held a certain twinge that not only answered his question, but seemed to reprimand the person in question.

"Don't reprimand me! I haven't been the one to shy away from you because I don't want to talk about what's got my head so wrapped up! Yami. I'm serious! I want to help. Just Tell me!"

"I did."

"When!?"

"Just now," his eyes burned with heated passion, he didn't want to say it again and was praying that Yuugi would catch on…. Unfortunately. He didn't.

"What are you—?" Yuugi twitched in confusion, still locking eyes with his darker half, but not for long as Yami's eyes fell to the floor.

He allowed himself to collapse into the desk chair that he'd grown so fond of, "I love you Aibou."

Yuugi blinked, unsure of what to say, what to do, or if he was even telling the truth. After a moment's silence he opened his mouth to speak, "You mean--?"

"I love you Aibou! What more is there to say? I've been avoiding you because I know your emotions for Anzu and I don't want my emotions to—" he was cut off by something warm and soft pressed to his lips. His eyes shifted from anger to confusion as he realized that Yuugi's lips were pressed tightly to his own.

"Aibou… I… I mean. You… and Anzu-" he was cut off again, interrupted by the boy who held his heart.

"I… we don't really … work that well… me and Anzu," Yuugi flushed a deep red, but whether embarrassment or happiness, neither of them knew. Yuugi's stomach felt aloft with butterflies and he was quite sure that Yami was the same way.

* * *

**Yes, the secret is finally out, now you have two choices, leave it here, or continue it further and see what Bakura's reaction to all this is; as he is supposed to be the first to know. As well, will Yuugi and Yami's relationship be perfect, or will it come crumbling down? (that one i'll let you vote on) **

** Don't forget to review! And Vote too!  
**


	5. Thank a Thief

"What were you hinting at earlier Yadounshi?" Bakura's heavy glare fell upon his light, watching him squirm to avoid telling the truth.

"I was just telling Yami that he should go for it, and tell Yuugi how he feels," Ryou beat around the bush. His yami, knew there was something he was hiding, the only thing to do now, is force it out of him. Bakura slowly closed the distance between them, leaving Ryou to stutter incoherently.

"You spend all day with that little twerp, now tell me; what do you know?" his silky voice filled Ryou like the strongest alcohol, leaving him completely intoxicated by his other half.

"I… he… no!" he snapped back to reality, only to fall under the spell once more as Bakura's hands found their ways to his face, cupping it gently, but magnificently forcefully all the same.

When Ryou tried to step back he only found himself stuck as he was pressed to the wall, now frantic to get away from his yami.

"Come rabbit, tell me. What do you know?" Bakura pressed their lips together, in a deep unrelenting kiss. Ryou whimpered, begging for it to end, but Bakura wouldn't yield. Not until he had forced the answer to pass from Ryou's lips, by any means necessary.

-…-…-…-

"Yuugi! Yami! You need to wake up or you'll be late for school!" Grandpa called from downstairs, waking the two boys instantly. Yuugi lay, cuddled quite happily with his other half's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Ohayoo, aibou," Yami greeted, allowing a gentle kiss to befall Yuugi's forehead.

"Ohayoo," violet eyes shimmered with joy. _'Imagine if I'd still gone to the arcade with Jounouchi-kun… Yami would probably still be sleeping on the couch, ignoring me.'_

"You should get ready first, I'll go eat breakfast," Yami said, though his body failed to move from this newfound comfort. Holding Yuugi in his arms, it was perfect, he never wanted to leave this one spot.

Yuugi was first to move, getting up to go shower and get dressed, while Yami just went downstairs to eat, as the normal routine went. _'I can't believe Aibou was hiding his feelings… not even that, he was denying them because he didn't want to hurt me. That's just too strange.'_ Yami continued his train of thought throughout breakfast. In fact he was so deep in thought he was completely oblivious to Grandpa's accidental lighting of the kitchen towel on fire.

Once halfway to the bathroom for his shower it struck him. He had to tell Bakura, the lazy good for nothing thief who, in his day, was the most wretched creature of all. And now he had that _beast_ to blame for his hooking up with Yuugi. _'No… I can't blame Bakura… even though it IS his fault… I – if anything… should thank him.'_

He started to practically beat himself up from the inside out. A Pharaoh thanking a thief for help in a problem; a relationship problem at that, it was just absurd!

"I'm not going to enjoy today," he grumbled before grabbing his backpack and joining Yuugi on the walk to school.

* * *

**Yes. I know its short again. I'm sorry. But this was just begging me to write it. But yet again, you must ask for more (and perhaps a cookie or two for muse XD) **

**I'd also like to thank Linky for being so kind in her anticipation to read more chappies, as without encouragement, this author would long have been kapoot.  
**


	6. Fairy Princess

"Bye Yami, I'll see you in class," Yuugi departed casually to go find Ryou; the giddy happiness still painfully obvious in his eyes.

"Bye Aibou, and thank you," the now soft crimson eyes burned with gratitude for his previous host.

It was only a few seconds after Yuugi had scurried down the hall that he had felt someone tap him from behind. Crimson eyes burned with resentment as he turned to greet the one bold enough to touch a Pharaoh.

"What do you want Bakura?" he hissed, barely noticing the out-of-character glee that Bakura seemed to be radiating.

"I want to know if you've told your little pet that you love him so much you just want to screw the living daylights out of him," his face twisted in disturbed happiness.

Yami's face shot with rage at the words, Bakura was toying him, and he knew it, but ooh, the urge to punch him dead was so irresistible! "I said no such thing," his voice a low growl.

"So what did you tell him?" bakura seemed to be enjoying his out-of-character moments, for next he pretended to be a lovesick puppy, "That he's your wittle buttercup faiwy pwincess? That you wanna wuv him an' hol' him for eber and eber?"

This time however, the Pharaoh did not hold back his fist, and found it came in clean contact with the other's stomach. "Do not degrade me, thief… I still have power over the shadow realm," his eyes burned with a twisted bloodlust.

"Ah, but you see," bakura's voice was strained, as a result from having just been punched in the stomach. He straightened his perfect frame and locked evil glares with that of the Pharaoh, "they listen to me. You've been gone far too long."

"You wanna bet?" Yami waved his hand and the floor seemed to be covered in a black hazy mist, sucking the life from them, second by second.

Bakura only smirked as his hikari ran in between them, causing Yami to dispel the shadows back to where they came. "What is the meaning of this!? You two should know better than to fight!" Ryou jarred his other half in the elbow, knowing he started it. After a slight grunt from Bakura, he continued, voice barely a husky whisper, "You should know better than to bring the shadow realm into this too!"

"B-but B-b-bakura started it!" Yami blamed.

Ryou blinked, almost unable to believe that he was so childish, "I don't care who started it. I'm finishing it!"

* * *

**Feed the author, because i'm a hungry beast, or you won't get any more chappies! (Muahaha!)**

**I'd like to thank Linky, Leo and Xellos (you know who you are! ) for your support! Y'all rock!  
**


	7. Baby Porcupine

"Yami?" the light voice seemed to echo through his mind. How was he to explain this to Yuugi? The one he protected, who thought of him as strong. How as he to tell him that he'd lost his temper at a thief by mere mockery? That would certainly not be tolerated in his time, but even so, he should have remained calm throughout the ordeal. "Yami?" violet eyes locked with crimson, having to repeat their owner's name once more before he snapped back.

"I'm sorry Aibou, what were you saying?" he rubbed his face, trying to erase the memory of the incedent from that morning.

"It's lunch time, you should be eating, not staring at your food like it will just jump into your mouth," he giggled, failing to hide his concern.

"I'm fine Aibou," Yami muttered weakly as he shoveled a mouthful in so as to avoid confrontation.

"Yami," Yuugi surrendered at once; he knew that if he were to press it any further he'd end up just as he was a few days ago: being ignored. "I just want you to trust me enough to tell me…"

"Yuug-"

"I guess I'm anticipating too much," Yuugi turned quietly with his lunch tray and went to sit outside, under the tree; alone.

"Crap! I just totally screwed up!" Yami made a move to follow him, but was instead stopped by the one person he hated more than Bakura; Kaiba.

"Kaiba, please move. I don't have time for this," Yami tried to shove past, but Kaiba pushed him back.

"I know you have business with your little 'aibou'," he mocked fervently, eying the pain that was almost evident in the regal frown he received. "But your little present will just have to wait until I duel you after school; to test a new duel system."

"Kaiba! I don't have time to play duel monsters with you! I need to talk to-" he cut himself off, finally registering what all Kaiba had said, "How dare you call him my 'present!" he hissed; a certain lust tainted his words.

"Oh, isn't this cute? Yami's getting over-protective of his little baby porcupine," Kaiba barked, shrewdly referring to their hairstyle. When Yami's face was bleached a deep red Kaiba decided, while it would be safer to shut up, to keep at it, "Aww, is mommy angry that the big bad wolf is keeping her from her wittle baby?"

Yami couldn't hold it back anymore, he punched Kaiba squarely in the jaw, only to be seen by a teacher and given a one way ticket to the principal's office. This would be hard to explain… _'Umm… yes, well Kaiba you see, he was making fun of my boy… no.. not boyfriend… friend. Yes, friend… and … it really ticked me off, and I just lost control? No… losing control would be allowing the whole shadow realm to feast on his soul… oh I bet they'd enjoy that. Him and his stupid dragons.'_

"Yami Mutou?" the secretary called him back, watching with wary eyes as he approached her, a dark aura still surrounding him.

* * *

**Hah! Chapter 7! Yes. thank you for reviewing, and here's your chappie! **

** Thanks again to everyone who reviewed (you know who you are! ) and i hope you enjoyed this one as well (though 6 is still my fave)**

** Don't forget to feed the author! or i'll discontinue it!! and that would make Linky sad, so let's not do that! gives cookies to those who review theres cookies!  
**


	8. A True Treasure

Yuugi had begun to wonder if he was right in leaving Yami that way; after all, they had only just patched things up. "No, I was right, we agreed that we wouldn't keep things from each other…. That stubborn…. Gah! He's worse than a mule!!" Yuugi was, as he had been for the last twenty minutes, sitting under a lonely tree, eating… alone. "I wonder if he'd even think to follow me out here…"

In silence Yuugi sat, with no more sound than the blowing of the wind, until the bell rang for him to return to class; heaving a heavy sigh he raised himself and followed the flow back. Not even feeling as though it was worth raising his head, he watched his feet throughout his trip to his desk; partially because he didn't want Yami to see his disappointment, but also because he didn't feel strong enough.

"Hey Yuugi!" Ryou waved happily as he entered the room, Bakura's hand held lightly in his own. Yuugi couldn't help but feel a bit remorseful; they could walk around school together and be perfectly fine, but one word between him and Yami and the world seemed to explode.

"Hey Ryou," Yuugi tried to smile, but Bakura's smirk was proof enough that he wasn't doing a good job of hiding his emotions.

"Where'd your other half run off to wittle Yuugi?" Bakura taunted, receiving a warning through the tightened grip of his light's hand on his own.

"Huh?" Yuugi turned and noticed Yami missing, before returning to look upon the couple before him, slightly more depressed, "I don't care."

Ryou and Bakura echanged glances, they were both well aware by now that the two were together, so… why this sudden breakage?

"Yuugi, didn't you hear what happened at lunch?: Ryou sunk into a nearby desk and turned to face him,

"Something happened?" he seemed so dumbstruck, it made Bakura laugh, as well, any onlooker would've thought it funny. "What's so funny Bakura?!"

"You!" he smirked, the taunting lustful ring back to his voice, "I mean honestly! You look all gloomy and 'oh no! the world is over cuz my wittle Wami never came to come get me when I was sulking outsibe!' to 'Something happened? Let me be superhero and rush off to go fix it!'… you are a treasure Yuugi. No wonder your Yami speaks so highly of you."

"What?" Yuugi had now forgotten the story Ryou was to tell him as he focused his attention the the elder white-haired teen.

"Honestly, he talks about you like you're a god or something! And you act like a prat! You two are truly perfect for each other! The stuck up 'faiwy pwincess' and his 'bold knight' who is too afraid to admit his weaknesses.. you're pathetic."

Yuugi could do no more than blink… Bakura was…. Right? Something about this felt odd to him; Bakura was never right.

"If you'd pay attention to me more often you'd see that I'm not just full of myself," his face twisted into a sultry gaze as he looked Ryou up and down.

For an instant, Yuugi had been expecting something kind to emit from the teens mouth.

"Ryou is too."

Ryou smiled, until it registered, "I'm what?!"

* * *

**Yay! There's more... I know i'd been asked to make it a bit longer, but this chapter begged me to end it here (and my muse bunny ran off again) so i deeply apologize for that.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, for it is you who keep this story alive by feeding the author and making sure she doesn't die! have some brownies! hands out brownies to reviewers Thanks!**


	9. Shadows

"Now Yami… I'd like to speak to you about your conduct in our school thus far," the stout little principal tapped his foot impatiently as he flipped through Yami's permanent record. A 3000 year old spirit, who'd only been a member of this high school for maybe one semester, already had his permanent record so full, he may as well be living in Juvie.

Yami could only feel a small swell in pride at seeing his 'accomplishments' before him on the desk, permitting him a slight grin.

"You've been in… fifteen fistfights, four spontaneous disappearances, and two accounts of memory loss… and here you are today, getting in a fist fight with Kaiba Seto! Tell me boy, what is it that drives you to be so… well… reckless?"

Yami's eyes darkened at being called 'boy'; he knew that this principal knew nothing of his true identity, but that was degrading enough to a normal high schooler, let alone a former Pharaoh.

"Well?" His foot tapping grew inconsistent and obnoxiously loud.

Yami's fist clenched as he tried to think of a quick reason, the shadows began to emerge from the corners of the room, blanketing the rich white carpet so it now appeared a sickeningly dark purple. The principal however was too intent on waiting for an answer to pay any mind to the change in scenery.

"Well my boy? Will you tell me or will I have to make yet another mark on this declaration-long record of yours?"

Yami let out a breath, pushing the shadows back down, and decided that explaining might be a better idea before killing; just for now though. "Kaiba was…. Bullying my b--… friend."

The principal questioned his eyes silently, looking for the truth, which of course, he didn't find. Huffing, he allowed Yami to continue his story.

"Well… He wasn't physically beating him up or anything, it was more verbal abuse…" Yami's face flushed red as he remembered Kaiba's words, and not just his, Bakura's jumped in the thought pond as well. He growled slightly, pulling the shadows back once more as he cursed their mocking tones.

The principal happened to notice a bit more this time, which pulled his sudden intrusion on Yami's thoughts, "Well? Continue," he figured that the change in the color of the floor had only been his imagination as it had vanished the next second.

Nodding, Yami continued, rewriting his story so that he could avoid the subject of him being gay. Once his fabricated story had been spun and unraveled, the principal gave a slight nod, "Well, that's all fine and dandy that you think you can beat up the only kid in this school who can pay me to put this mark on your record anyway. I apologize for this Yami, but it would've ended up here anyway," he stout old man reached inside a drawer, searching for his pen.

While he found his face buried in a drawer to find a pen, the shadows were already swelling at his feet as Yami had risen; his judgment cast. He had no right to be sold out by Kaiba's wishful thinking, or his money.

Raising himself from the drawer he saw Yami sitting Indian-style atop his desk, "What do you think you're doing?" he paniced; no student had the nerve to do such a rude thing. Everything went silent to him, however, once Yami lifted his gaze to lock eyes with the short old man.

A raging crimson burned into the soul of the weak mortal; the luminous mark on his forehead, cleansing the soul of its wrong, crushing everything wrong it had stood for.

The old man fell over backwards, out of his rolling-chair and Yami took that as his cue to leave, sending the shadows back to whence they came and relaxing his expression so as to appear every bit as approachable as he did that morning when he had been with Yuugi.

'_Aibou!'_ his mind crunched, he remembered how he had not been able to explain himself to Yuugi because of his own pride, _'how the mighty have fallen indeed… I hate you Bakura. You were right again.'_

* * *

_**Woot!**_** I made a slightly longer one! about 100 words longer... I enjoyed this... thanks to **_**Saiko** _**for the idea! You fed my muse bunny and for that you get a sugary sweet of your chocie! holds out platter**

** Anyway, please review and feed the author for i am a most hungry beast who wishes to continue this fic (though the chaps are short)**

**i for some reason find the shorter chapters easier on the eyes, but thats prolly just me. Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. Twiddled Thumbs

"He got in a fight with Kaiba at lunch?" Yuugi's words barely passed as Ryou finished the twisted tale of lunch.

"Yea, and I reckon that the principal will expel him, he's got so many marks on his record already," Ryou babbled on, only adding worries to Yuugi's brain.

"It's all my fault… I should apologize," Yuugi raised himself from his seat only to be pushed back down with the forceful hand of Bakura.

"You'll do no such thing Yuugi," his lustful look seemed to soften, making him appear as though he actually cared for someone other than himself for once.

"Why not Bakura? Who are you to boss me around?"

"Do you not remembering me telling you that you should pay attention to me more often?" his concern melted into a cheeky grin. He pinched Yuugi's cheek, wiggling the flesh back and forth, "Dibn't I, wittle Yuugi-kun?"

Yuugi, not only stained red, but pushed back the hand of the thief with hardly more than an agreeing grunt. "So why am I not apologizing? I was the rude one, if you remember correctly."

"No, you're not," Ryou patted his now sore shoulder from where Bakura had pressed so hard a bruise was sure to form.

"How am I not?!"

"Because Yuugi, he was too full of himself to tell you about the argument between the two of us this morning and shut himself away from you once more. As was stated: "bold knight dat doesn't eben kno his own feewings"," he rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you should wait for him to apologize for being such an prat."

Yuugi nodded slightly, starting to catch a grasp on what Bakura was saying. "So does that mean that I'm. the Fairy-"

"Fai_w_y Pwincess, there's a 'W' in there for a reason," Bakura was overly-enjoying himself, and thus found himself pushed to the other side of the room by his light.

Just as the young hikari's were about to rejoin their conversation, Yami broke down the door; almost literally. His dark aura still pulsing about, though his face seemed gentle enough, he pulsated a dark murderous vibe.

"The phrase 'smile: it confuses people' could not be more true than it is right now," Ryou mumbled to Yuugi before rushing to his own yami.

"Yuugi?" even his voice was homicidal! The only 'nice' quality about him at that moment was his facial features.

"Uh… yes?" Yuugi was too frightened to make eye contact, so he decided twiddling his thumbs and watching that would be much more interesting.

Yami somehow sensed Yuugi's discomfort, and reached to place a hand upon Yuugi's, perhaps to break the tension, or perhaps to stop making him dizzy from watching Yuugi's thumbs move around each other in circles; either way, once his hand was only a few inches from Yuugi's own, he noticed the boy twitch away from his grasp.

Yuugi was frightened, as was everyone in the class; how often did your average classmate storm in with an immensely heavy and frightening dark aura? He felt Yami's gaze drift from him for an instant, in which he used to flick his eyes to his other half; he appeared saddened, defeated even. "Yami? What's wrong?" Yuugi was reluctant at first, but drifted his hand to take Yami's, feeling the dark aura subside almost instantly.

"I apologize Yuugi. I was so full of myself. I just… I didn't want you to think of me the way I was," he sighed. A huff was heard from across the room that was quickly muffled; as the two had barely seemed to notice that they were currently holding the attention of the whole class.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi blinked.

"I mean, I didn't want you to see me as a fallen king," his gaze was now fixed upon his own thumb, which happened to be keeping itself happy by stroking gently across the back of Yuugi's hand.

Yuugi was about to apologize as well, but remembered Bakura's words, and thus, left himself with a nod.

"Can you forgive me for being, quite literally, a royal pain in the ass?" His words were most sincere, though almost half the class began to laugh due to the fact they had no idea they were truly in the presence of a royal.

Violet eyes swelled with tears of joy as they found pure love locked inside the crimson of which they were so easily attracted. No words necessary as the two came together in a warm embrace, earning them a group 'aww…' from the rest of the class.

Bakura however, was unamused and fell into his mocking tone, "oh I always _love_ a happy ending," the pretended to wipe tears from his eyes before his features hardened, "C'mon give me a break," he rolled his eyes..

* * *

**Yes. i know what your thinking: ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY?! Well.. yes.. as this was a challenge brought on from my dear friend Linky, who i wanted to surprise with Chappies when she arrises in the morning... this being the forth, i shall leave it here for the night.**

**Please review and don't forget to share if you'd like for it to continue or not! I need your feedback! Thanks again to everyone who reviews!  
**


	11. Don't Make Plans

Ryou tapped lightly on the shoulder of his other, making him jump from shock. It was probably the first time Ryou'd ever managed to scare his other half and instantly began to ponder over what he was thinking about so hard that his guard was completely lax.

Bakura's fierce gaze could've killed Ryou had he not been used to it, "What?" he hissed, clearly informing Ryou that he had interrupted something very important.

Ryou took his eyes away from the thief, preferring instead to look at the whitewashed walls of his apartment. "Never mind, you wouldn't want to anyway."

Bakura's brow rose as he imagined all sorts of things that Ryou could be implying. "No Rabbit, tell me," his voice seemed to have fallen to its normal tone, though his eyes held a certain interest tainted with lust.

"I wanted to know… if you wanted to go to the amusement park?" Ryou held up two tickets.

Bakura's spirits seemed to deflate a bit when he realized things weren't going _that_ way. But he quickly discovered his own plans, "Alright. I'll go."

Ryou looked positively brilliant. Bright and livid, his happiness was creating its own aura around him.

"Under one condition," Bakura's lust drained Ryou's newfound aura instantly; the young boy blinked.

"What would that be?" his voice quivered.

Bakura's grin only grew more lustrous as he approached his light, cupping one side of the teen's face with his hand, he leaned forward, whispering into innocent ears.

Ryou's eyes widened drastically, slight full of shock, and slight from pleasure; what a night it would be.

-…-…-

"Aibou," Yami looked up to watch his light enter their bedroom while he sat comfortably sprawled on Yuugi's bed.

"What is it Yami?" a hopeful expression met Yami, beaming with glee. He noticed how Yuugi's eyes seemed to go from bright violet to a deep velvet at night; a velvet so tempting, so sultry, that he found himself having to break eye contact for fear of his own actions.

"I wanted to ask you a question," he smiled lightly, butterflies becoming active once more.

Yuugi nodded, and urged him to continue as he curled up in the other's arms.

"You don't have any plans for tomorrow, right?" he rest his chin gently atop the hair of his love.

"Yea, I'm just staying here helping grandpa," he sank further into the embrace, as Yami's arms seemed to constrict him slightly.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" Yami muttered, seemingly to be more to himself than actually to Yuugi, so Yuugi didn't respond, figuring it wasn't a question posed for him.

"Well?" Yami's voice returned to its natural regal tone.

Yuugi didn't quite know how to respond… a date? He couldn't stop the deep red that stained his pale cheeks. He nodded quietly, a little too giddy to allow words to grace him.

Yami's stomach churned happily as he could feel Yuugi's heart flutter, matching time with his own; the noise ringing in his ears, reminding him just how lucky he truly was. Yuugi could've been straight, very easily, but he wasn't, he chose his yami above all else and there was no way Yami could pretend his actions hadn't meant the world to him.

* * *

**Yes! There's more! Muahha! Thanks to Linky for the idea about the amusement park! I also apologize for such a short chappie. it prolly qualifies more as a drabble than a chapter, but its a chapter for today! **

**Please Review, this Authoress is a hungry beast who demands to be fed, not to mention that its up to yall to keep this story alive. XD and i'll bring in more tendershipping if that is what you demand... i personally think its fine though.  
**


	12. Oopsies

"C'mon Yami we're gonna be late!!!" Yuugi poked his other half, trying to release himself from the iron grip that Yami had on his small frame.

His dark merely grunted and rolled them over, leaving Yuugi to squirm beneath him.

Yuugi couldn't help but flush red once more as he felt the warm tone body against every inch of his skin. Slightly afraid, he began to fidget, which for some reason suddenly awoke the former pharaoh, who, after having seen the situation flushed a deeper red than Yuugi himself.

He scrambled quickly to remove himself from his position atop his partner, bowing his head in apology.

Yuugi however found it hard to accept an apology, _'He shouldn't be saying sorry… if anything I should be saying thank you… oh no! Not bad thoughts!'_ Yuugi mentally swatted the imaged back from where they came, hoping his facial features hadn't changed and that Yami would have no reason to inquire as to how his eyes were suddenly in a lustful and dazed state, his blush deepening by the second.

Little did he know that Yami was too busy experiencing the same things to notice.

'_I can't believe I did that! But…. To have him, right where he was… writhing like a trapped animal… NO! Yuugi is no animal! He's my aibou and I won't do that to him! No matter how much I want it. If Yuugi is happy just being held, then I will hold him. I will not do anything that he doesn't want. …but… it felt right,'_ his eyes looked up to where Yuugi should have been, but instead found Yuugi had already swept down the hall to the bathroom. "Shouldn't have done that," Yami sighed, coming to the realization that he had been conscious and aware of his doings, though he was moving more to keep from having to let go of Yuugi, rather than pin him beneath him.

-…-…-

Ryou woke up first this fine wonderful morning, the fresh scent of blood and chocolate filling his nose. "Wait a minute," he sniffed the bloodstained air once more, still catching a strong whiff of chocolate. His eyes shifted along the ceiling, as he had no real motivation to arise from bed. He had just received the best sleep he'd had in ages. What he wouldn't give to just fall back asleep.

The thief lay nearby, arms wrapped comfortably around Ryou, a slight pocket of drool passing onto the pillow below his head.

'_What a wonderful day today, I'm not going to be busy or anything,'_ he sighed happily, closing his eyes peacefully before pressing a gentle kiss to the bare chest he used for a pillow. _'Just me and Bakura, all day, the amusement park will be such fun.'_ It was then he noticed just how sunny it was in their usually dark room. Bolting to get up, he didn't realize that he pulled his other half out of bed with him.

Bakura landed with a proper _thud_ on the ground. He slowly straightened himself, wiping the drool that had been finding its way past his chin as though he'd just been punched in the jaw.

"Huh?" Ryou looked at him, "I was going to let you sleep. I didn't mean to wake you, honestly I didn't."

Bakura raised his right wrist, reminding Ryou just exactly what happened last night and why he'd come crashing out of bed.

"Oh… forgot about that," Ryou shied, scratching the back of his neck. Ryou still seemed to be oblivious to most things as he was too busy being embarrassed. It wasn't until he had stepped into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror that he noticed his hair more mangled than before, and his chest covered in a dark brown creamy substance. "I hate body paint," he sighed, turning on the water for his shower, "it always seems to stain my skin…"

* * *

**Another Chappie Up which means its time for more reviews, as it is you reviewers who keep this alive. any suggestions for future chappies are definitely good, as I am willing to admit, this is the third piece of advice i've taken on a chapter. All thanks goes to Leo and Linky for the idea with the body paint. **

**Thank you all who review, you keep this authoress full of ideas by doing so! So don't forget to keep it up!**


	13. High in the Sky

The sun was high and clouds far away, the day seemed perfect! Yuugi tugged on Yami's sleeve, eyes nearly twice their size in excitement.

Yami was so pleased to see his partner happy; it was almost enough to push back the thoughts that had clouded his thinking since he'd woken so abruptly. Almost.

The thoughts, images, feelings, and all other emotions swarmed back to him in the one instant Yuugi had touched his arm. Whether he meant to stir Yami's inner demon or not, he had, and it was becoming increasingly harder for Yami to suppress his emotions for the young boy.

"Yami? Are you alright?" Yuugi's hand gripped his dark's bicep, feeling the hard muscle just beneath the skin.

The sensation from the soft pale skin against his own sent shivers up and down his spine. Realizing he was failing to keep his emotions suppressed, he fought harder, pushing them back into the mental bottle and corking it tightly. "Yes Yuugi," his thoughts may have left, but his face and voice were still tainted with lust.

Yuugi blushed, realizing it was him and him alone that could cause such sensations in the man he desired so, and loved wholly. "Do you wanna go on that one," he pointed to the fastest roller coaster, before turning to the Ferris wheel, "or the Ferris Wheel?"

Without hesitation, Yami pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

Yuugi eyed him for a moment, watching the lust in his eyes deepen. Those sultry crimson eyes were aloft with fire; fire for him. Sheepishly, Yuugi took Yami's hand in his own before returning to his childlike façade he'd been holding a moment earlier.

'I can't let Yami know that I'm still thinking about this morning! Although, I must admit, he hasn't been doing such a good job covering it himself. That lustful glaze has covered his eyes since we got out of bed. I just can't let him know I'm thinking the same thing… after all our relationship is still so new… even if we've shared a body…'

"Yuugi?" Yami squeezed his hand, extracting him from his thoughts.

"Hn?" Yuugi's brilliant violet eyes beamed at Yami.

Yami merely gestured that it was their turn to get on, and embarrassment overcame Yuugi for having been so deep in thought that he held up the line.

He ambled quietly for the cart, somehow finding himself being held more by Yami than his actual belt. The heat emitted from his others skin melted his heart; slowly being driven mad by the sensations the other had managed to provoke.

"Yuugi," Yami cleared his throat.

Yuugi turned his head, looking to his other. "What is it Yami?"

"I'm… sorry about this morning, I shouldn-" he couldn't continue however on the count that Yuugi had pressed their lips together. "Aibou," he muttered in the instant as their lips parted and the kiss deepened.

Tongues collided, and the pressure within that mental bottle of Yami's increased so heavily the cork flew off, allowing all his emotions and desires to flow through him, filling the kiss with a heated passion.

* * *

**Ah, sweet sweet puzzleshipping... well allow me to inform you that this is probably going to be one of the only chapters in which you will not be asked to review upon. Though i would love it if you would, i already feel obliged to write the RyouxBakura side to the Park, so all in all, the next chap will be tendershipping, straight through! **

** Thanks! and I would still love it for you to feed the authoress whenever possible!  
**


	14. Small Things Count

Ryou's eyes flicked over the crowd, looking for his other half; they'd gotten separated sometime after Bakura had won a stuffed toy for Ryou.

He had something about disowning the young boy for holding onto such a meaningless item. He obviously, didn't realize that sex was not the only thing on Ryou's mind, the small things counted much more than the larger things.

'If he wasn't so reluctant in public that would just make my day… he can't even stand to show any affection in school. Knowing him he probably thinks it makes him look weak… but if he were to be the way he usually is, there would be no question of whether or not he was weak! … I just wish he'd pay more attention to the small things.' Ryou passed a heavy sigh, scratching behind the ear of his giant stuffed teddy bear.

His eyes lifted, looking for a near clone of himself, but failing miserably. Sighing once more he found a bench and made himself comfy, whispering to himself, "And I was expecting today to be pleasant…"

He was about to take another deep sigh, but instead it halted in the middle of his throat as his eyes fell upon very familiar shoes. His eyes traced the body upwards until he was face to face with his yami.

"So today is not pleasant with you Rabbit?" Bakura saw the fear and embarrassment flick in Ryou's eyes. He stopped Ryou's face from shifting away by cupping it with his own hand. "Tell me Rabbit… why is today not pleasant for you?" The deadly lust penetrated Ryou's very soul.

"I… well.. um," Ryou stuttered and stumbled over his words, practically falling on his face without taking a step.

Bakura's eyes softened, his voice carrying a touch of empathy, "Tell me what you want Ryou," it was clearly an order, though with the new underlying tone, it seemed more like Yuugi had just reasurred him that all would be well.

It was rare for Ryou to be treated so kindly, one of those rare moments when Bakura seemed friendly… or approachable at least. "It… really bothered me that you left. I just wanted today to be a good day for us both," his words coated in fear.

Bakura chuckled a devilish grin irking at his features.

"I just wanted today to be nice."

"And what is your idea of nice?" Bakura's voice seemed to frighten Ryou; an undertone of empathy and concern, but otherwise smothered in the ordinary robust silk.

"Well," Ryou's eyes fixed upon the stripes on Bakura's shirt. "I guess just some small things."

Bakura's face twisted in half confusion, why would someone care about petty presents and light kisses? What did that represent? Infatuation? Why would he want that when Bakura had already sealed his love for the boy many a time over?

Ryou got the hint that he didn't understand, "I mean, small things are good to remind us that the other does truly have feelings and not just some sick plot so they can rape the people silly."

"I believe the term is 'screwed sillly'," Bakura corrected him.

A smile worked its way to Ryou's face, and the fact that Bakura failed to see the humor in his statement only drew Ryou into a heartfelt laugh. One that was quickly stifled when he caught a glimpse of Yami and Yuugi in the middle of a make-out session when the Ferris wheel door swung open.

"Things like that," Ryou pointed out, failing to notice the people that were scrutinizing the couple.

"So you can have everyone all over you with their words? Ryou, I know you're too fragile for that," Bakura's thumb passed gently over Ryou's cheek as it still lay captured in his hand.

"I know, but still, I think it'd be nice every onc-" warm lips pressed to his, drawing him happily into a hazy state. Everything about his other could be told from his voice, sultry and sexy down to every square inch, but Ryou would be the only one to ever know, and for that, he took great pride.

* * *

**Okay, now the authoress is hungry, do please feed me. I wrote you all three lovely chapters! Aren't you happy? Thanks again to Linky for the idea about the amusement park! **

** Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review!!  
**


	15. Rebellion

"Excuse me!" the assistant nearly shouted as the boys kept their lips locked, "The ride is OVER, and we don't tolerate things like this at our park!"

Yami pulled away, gracing his hand across Yuugi's cheek as he rose, eyes staining with a silky bloodlust. "Excuse me," his voice rivaled Bakura's, shadows clinging slightly to his ankles, "You say what we were doing isn't tolerated yet there are couples making out all over this park all the time!"

The man suddenly trembled, a strange type of fear bubbling up inside him. "W-well," his voice quivered as Yami interpreted what was coming before he even had a chance to finish.

"It's because we're both guys? You call that justification?" The shadows were doubling, tripling even, only to be pushed back as his Hikari took grip of his arm, holding tightly.

"It's okay Yami, really," Yuugi's voice almost a whisper was completely silenced by the growl that rose in Yami's chest.

"It's not right, or fair, and you know it," he purred, eyes still threatening death.

"What's not right is two boys kissing," a mother undertoned to her nearby husband while her hands lay covering her daughter's eyes and ears.

Yami turned to her instantly, "Really? You think so huh?"

She gulped, locking eyes with the former Pharaoh, bloodlust burning deeply in his crimson eyes.

"Well I don't see much of a difference. A kiss is a kiss, the components are still the same, and therefore there is not much of a difference between my kissing Yuugi and your husband kissing you."

"Now hold your horses!" she reprimanded him, shaking her finger wildly. "There is a big difference!"

Yami's sultry eyes burned with an interesting passion; perhaps he was intrigued at her statement.

"The difference is not only that you're teens and obviously in denial about your own emotions and are looking for a way to rebel, bu-" she stopped abruptly as the shadows swarmed against Yami's ankles once more, his crimson eyes seeming to become a lit fire, sparking twitching with life as he approached her.

Feeling the darkness of the shadow realm, Yuugi ran up to him quickly, wrapping his arms around his other, "Mou hitori no boku, please, calm down."

Though the shadows had receeded once more, and Yami had stopped stalking closer. "No Aibou, she has insulted what we are, what we have, she should be puni-"

"No Yami!" Yuugi's face buried into his other's chest. "Just let it be."

Yami knew it would be useless to fight his partner, and the last thing he wanted was Yuugi to be angry with him, so he allowed his shoulders to relax; his eyes still burning with malicious intent. "I'll have you know," the husk voice lowered in tone as his eyes grew wilder still, "that I am in NO way some teen merely in denial about my emotions…. That's for damn sure. And why would someone in my position feel any need to rebel?!"

Yuugi sighed, whispering gently, "You're not a Pharaoh anymore remember?"

"I've still got the same ego Yuugi. Ruler or not, I don't have any reason to rebel."

Yuugi smiled, he had no doubt about the size of Yami's ego, no doubt at all.

"That's what you say, but deep down you know-"

"I know that my feelings for Aibou are honest! I would never hurt him or put him in danger! I would never use him either, so don't you dare," the way his voice hitched at the word made Yuugi shiver, "accuse me of such a thing."

The mother gulped, her daughter cried in a mix of fear and childish empathy for two lovers, regardless of age. Her husband just stood there, unable to blink, "You mean to tell me. That you think you are really –"

"In love with Yuugi?" he relaxed wholly at the feeling of his lights heart fluttering out of his chest, beating into Yami's own. "Yes," his voice and expression now filled with love and empathy, accompanied by slight regret for having been so rough on his aibou. "And I'll mow down anyone who begs to differ."

"Yami," Yuugi's sheepish expression was accompanied by a full blush. "Please don't threaten."

Yami passed a relaxed hand through Yuugi's hair, apologizing, "They asked for it; I don't let anyone make fun of your or hurt you, remember?"

_Yuugi could only nod. For some reason, this earned the couple a group 'aww' although they had been scrutinizing them only moments ago._

* * *

**Hah! This one came out early tonight! well, i know this one is longer, and i enjoyed it... Yami can be so vicious XD. please review and feel free to throw in your ideas as well, you are what keeps this story alive.**

** Thanks again to Linky for the amusement park idea, and cookies for all of you who read and review holds out platter  
**


	16. My Image

"That Pharaoh certainly wastes no time in making his presence known," Bakura growled, removing his lips from his partner's.

Ryou was only slightly disappointed that Bakura had broken the kiss, but he knew it would be best for that before they attracted as much attention as Yuugi and Yami had.

Bakura huffed, looking back to Ryou with his usual glare, removing his hand from Ryou's face to lay limp by his side once more. "Where to next?" he made a vain attempt at pretending they hadn't just made out.

Ryou sighed uncomfortably; he'd wanted the slightest sign of Bakura making an attempt at PDA, or any other various short signs of affection. Not only had he gotten it, but now it seemed as though he'd only received it because Bakura wanted him to stop being so depressed; this thought bringing more depression as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

Bakura seemed to pick up on this and turned to look at his light as though he were some frail little child; though he may as well have been. "Ryou."

"Hmm?" he didn't have the courage to lift his eyes, thus they stay focused on his shoelaces.

'Why has he been doing this so much lately?! If I have to tempt it out of him… I swear, I'll—" his thoughts were cut off by the sudden wrapping of arms around his waist. Ryou was… hugging him? His shirt suddenly began to feel wet, was Ryou… crying? "Ryou," his voice carried slight confusion, painted over with concern.

Ryou couldn't stifle his crying any more, he practically broke down in his yami's arms.

As the weight was increasing in his arms Bakura shifted them so that they were sitting back on the bench from which they'd only just left. Ryou curled up against the other's chest, legs pulled up so that they crossed over Bakura's own, as though he'd been carrying the small boy.

His head tucked adorably into the older teens chest tilted slightly as more tears fell. 'I must appear so weak to him now. He's probably angry with me for being so fragile. I just can't help it… all I wanted was for him to be a little more open in public and now he's acting like nothing happened? I don't understand why he always has to hide behind that façade of his.'

"Ryou," Bakura whispered tenderly into his ear, this tone would seem oddly out of character to anyone besides Ryou, as he was quite familiar with this tone from is other. "What's wrong?" His silky tanned hand found its way to Ryou's hair, running through it tenderly, trying to calm the boy's nerves.

"I just…" he managed to choke out, "I thought… and you… and now… you must hate me for being so weak."

Bakura blinked. Was this not the same frail little boy he'd pronounced his love for some time ago? Was this not the same boy who came to him for comfort, whether he was willing to give it or not? Was this, or was this not, Ryou Bakura, the shy little effeminate boy from school that managed to catch the eye of all the girls?

"I mean," he cleared his throat, sitting up so as to distance himself from his other, "You only did that because I asked… I didn't mean it like that."

Bakura's mind clicked quickly so as to catch onto what this nonsense was that was pouring from his other's mouth.

"I don't want you do to things just because I ask," Ryou stiffened, trying to appear taller, and possibly dignified, "I want you to want them too."

"Ryou," Bakura shook his head, "I would not do something that I didn't want to."

Ryou was colored confusion.

"What do you mean? I mean… you just acted like nothing happened," Ryou focused hard to keep from stuttering.

"You know my image Ryou," Bakura's one was slowly fading back to normal. "You know I can't just be all," he began his highstrung lovesick impressions once more, using absurd hand gestures to make them more ridiculous, "wovey dovey, 'I wuv my wittle Wyou more dan anyting else in da 'ole wide wor'd'."

Ryou suppressed a laugh at his others antics, realizing how foolish he had been, "I'm sorry Bakura, you're just so hard to read sometimes," a blush settled into pale cheeks, making his eyes stand out more than they already did.

"Anyway," Bakura straightened, raising himself from the bench to look down at his other, before shifting his eyes around the amusement park, as though looking for something, "which ride should we go on next?"

Ryou looked around, anxious to find one that would be a thrill for Bakura, "That one."

* * *

**Yay for tendershipping! I know that seemed kind of OOC for Bakura, but he must have some kind of a nicer side if Ryou will still put up with all his antics.**

**Aside from that, Thanks to everyone who've already fed the author in previous chapters, and here i am, asking you politely to Please continue Feeding the Authoress with reviews. **


	17. Thrill Ride

Yuugi tugged on Yami's shoulder as he swallowed another bite of his hotdog, "Do you want to go on that one after we finish eating?"

Yami followed Yuugi's point to the most exciting and thrilling ride in the park, "And make that the last one?"

"Yeah! Let's leave in style y'know?" His brilliant smile made Yami's heart flutter.

'What did I do to deserve a love like this?' he smiled to himself at his own thoughts. Yuugi was simply perfection; there was no other word to describe it.

Yami finished off his hotdog quietly as they stood in line, waiting for their turn.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yuugi pointed a few people a head of them, "It's Ryou!"

"Huh?" Yami was surprised to say the least, "I thought they wouldn't be coming because they were so intent on staying home for the weekend."

"I thought so too," Yuugi shrugged, calling out, "Ryou! Bakura! Over here!"

They turned, Bakura looking slightly angry at having been discovered. Ryou on the other hand seemed unusually hyper at being recognized, "Hey Yuugi! Hi Yami!" he called back to them. "Come up here with us!"

Bakura grunted at the invitation, but Ryou waved it off as Yami and Yuugi made their way, somehow silently, up to Ryou and Bakura.

Apparently they had all been expecting some form of protest from the people they'd just cut in front of, as they exchanged confused glances upon congregating.

Turning around, Yuugi was met with frightful eyes from the few people that had just been in front of them; their eyes fixed upon Yami. He chuckled lightly, "You really need to keep a lower profile."

"What do you mean Aibou?" Yami blinked, crimson falling victim to the innocent violet orbs of his desire.

"You need to keep your 'controlled' powers of the shadows under wraps. Even we saw the little incident at the Ferris wheel. And judging by the looks on the faces of the people you just cut off, they saw it too," Bakura retorted, locking eyes with the former Pharaoh, falling back into his natural silky tone.

"Know your place thief," he hissed, for some reason fearing for Yuugi due to the lustful look that burned in Bakura's eyes.

He wrapped his arms defensively around Ryou, resting his chin on the other's head, making them appear to be a totem, "It's right here. But I should be the one telling you that, Pharaoh. Oh wait, you're NOT anymore. Now you're a mortal, and must live as one as I have done. You'll only cause our pet unnecessary grief by not surrendering your post as Pharaoh."

Yuugi's eyes widened, "PET?!"

"Yes," Bakura filled in before Yami could open his mouth, eyes burning with a familiar rage. "You are his pet as much as Ryou is mine."

"He is not my pet," Yami shot, "He is my Aibou. It means Partner, as you obviously don't seem to understand that. He is not my pet and I have no intention of treating him as such; and by no means is he my plaything!"

Ryou blushed at this, knowing full well that Yami was right about his position.

Yuugi himself felt rather embarrassed, being the subject of such a heated debate.

"Next," an assistant called to them, breaking the argument instantly. He had the most difficult job, Yuugi thought, having to endure the looks that Yami and Bakura had been exchanging as he tried to get them into their seats.

The ride was exhilarating, pulling high and low emotions from the stomach, and all nerve centers on full stir, trying to feel every brush of the wind as it went rushing past. What made it better, was that Yuugi had rode with Yami, and that awoke the butterflies that always seemed so eager to dance in his stomach.

Little did he know what kind of highstrung emotions Yami was enduring.

* * *

**Hmm.. I wonder what kind of emotions Yami's got rt now? I'll leave that to your imagination as i kindly ask once more for your wonderful reviews that fill me up with muse.**

**Thanks again for reading! Please Review!! (Linky and Leo, the site just crashed, if you want me to keep u updated with the posts, put ur email in the review and i'll email you a link when i post news... i think YGOTAS site may've just died...)  
**


	18. Strawberry Shortcake

The teenage boys entered the small shop late in the afternoon, sometime after dinner, bringing a joyful laughter with them.

Grandpa sighed warmly as his two boys walked through the door; though Yami wasn't quite biological, he still considered him a true part of the family. He, however, has still yet to hear the two were a couple.

The boys' were inches apart, clinging happily together as lovebirds do; their lips nearly touching.

"You two certainly were out late," Grandpa made sure his throat was cleared.

Both Yami and Yuugi jumped at the surprise Grandpa had just thrown them; their hearts racing, they hoped he hadn't seen too much.

Yami's eyes changed, a passionate love now hidden behind regal distaste, "You said we could stay out as late as we wanted."

Yuugi sighed, slightly content that they hadn't been busted, and that Yami's voice held little to no anger towards the old man for ruining the moment.

Grandpa merely smiled quietly, "The sun is already set, so you missed dinner. Would you two like me to fix you up a dessert or something?"

Yuugi lit up at the prospect of dessert but looked to Yami before stating his opinion.

Yami seemed just as lit up as, if not more than, Yuugi, "That would be wonderful Sugoroku-jii-chan."

Yuugi blinked, unfamiliar to such polite mannerisms from his other half; especially to be pointed at his grandfather. "Yami?"

"Hn?" he turned to his lover, his eyes shining with passion.

"What was that for?"

Yami nearly missed the question as he found himself drawn by his the innocent violet orbs he had locked onto. He leaned in slowly, never taking his eyes away from Yuugi's; watching as Yuugi's lids slit shut when their lips were only an inch apart. "What was what for?" his breath, a ghostly whisper of air across Yuugi's lips.

"The way you talked to Grandpa," Yuugi's eyes opened slightly, the drugged, dazed look from moments ago returning once more.

"He was my advisor in my time, after all," Yami's words not only held a touch of sarcasm, but a tempting flare; one only to grow as their lips met in a warm, tender kiss.

Yami's hands graced their way delicately to Yuugi's cheeks, cupping his face in his hands, his lips parting allowing his tongue to pass lightly against Yuugi's lips, tickling him.

Just as Yuugi was to accept the invitation, Yami separated them, hands still stationary on Yuugi's face, "Yami…" Yuugi's words were barely a dull whisper, tainted with intoxication.

"Shh Aibou, Jii-chan will be here any second," Yami noted, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuugi's forehead before releasing him completely.

Hardly a second later, Grandpa walked in, carrying a strange American food called 'Strawberry shortcake'.

"Yuugi," Yami eyed it suspiciously as his partner sank his teeth into it, almost ravenously.

"Hmn?" he asked, gulping down a mouthful, "What is it?"

"Explain this to me. Why is it called 'shortcake'? it doesn't look like a normal cake, and it's not that short…." His eyes glanced over it, checking every inch for something suspicious.

"That's just the name for the type of cake it is. I really don't know who came up with it, but it's not supposed to be like a normal cake… besides, its an American food, so I tend not to ask many questions about its origin… not many people tend to know," his words drifted off as he seemed to continue his rant mentally.

Sighing, Yami began to eat his rare food, allowing the sweet taste to fill his minds with thoughts of his Aibou, 'Stop it Yami! You shouldn't think about things like that. This relationship is still so new. Not to mention, if I let myself get overrun by such thoughts I'd be no better than Bakura, constantly using Ryou. I won't do that to Yuugi. If he wants it, he'll have to ask me for it. I'm not going to force it on him,' he nodded to himself, earning an odd look from his hikari.

He seemed to radiate his own light, the kind so bright it would liven up the worst of days, scare the scariest of nightmares, chase away the darkest of shadows, that was why he loved his hikari. Such pure innocence cleansed his soul when it was darker than the depths of Hell, such a kind act; one he wished to repay somehow.

Throwing their plates to the sink they boys retreated hastily to Yuugi's room, closing the door behind them. Yuugi laughed as he found himself staring into the blood-red eyes of his other.

Yami closed their distance without a second thought, "Now then, where were we? Oh yes, I remember now." He pressed their lips together once more, picking up where they left off; the sweet sugary taste of strawberries coating their lips.

* * *

**XD! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter, i've recentlly suffered a heavy case of writers block, and was unable to think of something to make them do.**

**Please feed this authoress with reviews, i'll give you a cookie if you do, your choice of what kind too! All constructive criticism is welcome, flames to compliments, i enjoy both. Thanks again.**_  
_


	19. Deep In Thought

A yawn was stifled as Yami found his mouth held closed by the hair that covered it. His clear crimson eyes opened to behold his aibou, nestled comfortably in his arms, head tucked into his chest. 'He's so perfect, so … beautiful,' Yami's thoughts drifted as his eyes outlined Yuugi's frail frame that was clinging just right to his bare chest. That had to be one of the best perks for being a guy, so Yami thought, being able to walk around topless without things being awkward; in fact, in Yuugi's time it was relatively expected.

The only thing he may not have liked about walking around topless, was the girls that would make small and stifled squeals, especially when his eyes were focused only on the boy that lay before him now. "Everything I ever wanted," he smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the portion of Yuugi's hair that was clouding his face.

Yuugi shifted in his sleep, digging his face deeper into Yami's chest.

Yami tried hard to keep quiet, his aibou had found his one and only ticklish spot, which for some reason was oddly out of place. Yuugi's nose trudged lightly against Yami's chest, sending a sweet sensation through the older male's spine. If Yuugi were to keep this up, he would have no choice but to either erupt in laughter or wake the small boy up; neither of which he was willing to do.

His hikari's nose trudged the delicate skin again, leaving Yami hard-pressed from waking him up, but just as his will was about to break he heard a voice calling from downstairs. "Yuugi," he rustled the smaller boy's hair, waking him almost instantly.

"Hmm? Vab is ib?" Yuugi yawned, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Your mom has summoned us to breakfast," Yami's regal eyes found their way to the wallpaper, making him appear as he had so long ago, when their bond was new; the former Pharaoh of Egypt, who felt it lowly to even look commoners in the eyes, especially when he had something on his mind.

Yuugi shied slightly, nodding gently as he separated himself from his yami; he felt a tension building, one he wasn't quite sure he wanted to see. Slightly disappointed, Yuugi left the room, with no further words to the Pharaoh, leaving the ruler to look upon the door as though it held the answers.

"Yuugi…" he whispered, thinking of what he was doing wrong. What he had done…. Stared at a wall… was that a bad thing? "I hope I didn't do what I think I did…"

He remembered Yuugi telling him just how unapproachable he could appear when he was thinking, as he had that tendency to fall into his trademarked "regal duel glare". He never thought he would appear so rude, especially not while thinking of something as pure and innocent as his partner.

He entered the kitchen shyly, seeing Yuugi sitting quietly at the table, still seemingly depressed, 'I must've really hurt him…' Yami wanted for all he was worth to go over to Yuugi and just sweep him into the tightest embrace, and kiss every ounce of sadness out of him, but he knew full well the only thing stopping him; Yuugi's mom and grandpa.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, been a bit busy, but here's another chappie. also sorry about the shortness, and seemingly unimportant-ness of it. but it's just the small peice of the puzzle XD**

**Thanks for reading! Please feed the author, your view is greatly appreciated.**


	20. Nothing Unnoticed

Grandpa entered the kitchen, seeing Yami appear sadly defeated and Yuugi appearing depressed, possibly feeling used. His eyes shifted back and forth between the two boys, the usual smile plastered to his face. "Good morning." He broke the boys' unheard tension.

They turned to look at him, Yuugi covered his emotions with his usual grin, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Sugoroku-jii-chan," Yami's regal glare held some of its usual audacity, not all, but some.

They found seats at the small, oblong table, Yami sat across from Yuugi, instead of taking his usual seat beside him.

Yuugi's mom and grandpa exchanged worried looks as they watched invisible sparks fly between the two. Not a word was exchanged, nor glance met.

Grandpa sat at the table, attempting to strike up some usual conversation, "So how was the park yesterday? You never told me what happened."

Yuugi's eyes flicked with sadness, he appeared as though he were on the verge of tears.

Yami's heart seemed to tear in two, first he'd given the wrong signals to Yuugi, and now he was making him regret their first kiss… 'Oh how I've screwed up…' Yami sulked quietly to himself.

Grandpa noticed the actions, instantly entailing that there was a great deal of miscommunication. Coughing lightly, he put on his smile again, "You two can do what you like, it's going to be a few minutes before breakfast is completely ready."

The boys nodded, taking it as their cue to leave the room, and did so promptly.

"Aibou," Yami's voice seemed slightly broken, shattered even.

Yuugi stayed quite still; not even acknowledging his Yami. He himself was currently lost in thought, thumbing over whether he should hear his dark out, or ignore him completely.

"Aibou," Yami found his hand reaching to touch Yuugi's shoulder, only to pull away at Yuugi's flinch. "Aibou, I know what your thinking… it's not what yo-"

"You know what I'm thinking? Really Yami? Then explain to me. What am I thinking?" Yuugi seemed flushed in emotion, once serene pools of lavender were now aloft in the winds of rage.

"When we were in your room earlier… I was thinking, and I didn't realize it until you left the room without so much as a 'good morning'. I was deep in thought, you know how I get."

Yuugi seemed to tame a bit at having his thoughts relayed back to him, "But you seemed so push-off-ish… I mean, Yami, you seemed so regretful, especially when you walked in the kitchen."

Yami now understood completely. This wasn't just about his deep thinking, Yuugi thought he had let his other down, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Yuugi," Yami wrapped the smaller in his arms, comforting him lightly.

Yuugi blinked, unsure of how to react. Looking up, he saw Yami's far off gaze once more, staring down the wallpaper.

"Aibou, I was regretful, yes, because I didn't want to wake you; everything was perfect in that moment, you were perfect, and I didn't want to ever leave that spot," Yami's eyes broke from the wall and turned to the small, now blushing, boy in his arms.

"And yes, I was more regretful just a few minutes ago, as I had sent you the wrong signals, I had rather hoped to talk to you about this once we were back in your room, but when Sugoroku-jii-chan mentioned yesterday… and you looked so regretful… so depressed… I don't want you to feel like that Aibou."

Yuugi somehow found the will to speak, "Mou hitori no boku… I thought… I felt I had screwed up, that after yesterday… and then this morning you seemed so far detached, I thought I disappoi-" his words cut short by warm lips pressed to his own, inviting a short, chaste kiss.

"Don't say that Yuugi," Yami whispered, pulling his lips away, his warm breath gently tickling against Yuugi's skin. He rested his forehead against Yuugi's, "You could never disappoint me."

Yuugi instantly reunited their lips, inviting a more full, passionate kiss.

Sugoroku leant his head into the room, smiling brightly at seeing the boys' lips locked. 'I did good. They think they can hide their relationship from me? Hmph, I'm much to old to not notice such things,' he gloated to himself before turning around and clearing his throat, "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

**Hee! that sneaky gramps him! Well, as they say, with age comes wisdom.**

** Thanks all for reading! Please do share your thoughts on this chapter. XD  
**


	21. Coming Out

"Yami… I think grandpa knows," Yuugi stared idly at his thumbs as they spun around one another, causing a gentle friction.

"That's crazy Aibou, what would give you that idea?" Yami scooped the young boy into his lap as he took a seat behind him. Soft sheets were somehow scooped up with the young light as he was dragged into the arms of his other.

"The way he knew we had some sort of disagreement, and the fact he just happened to interrupt our kiss and not say anything… it just seems like he knows but doesn't want us to know he knows…. Does that make sense?"

"Well, yes," Yami sighed lightly, placing a kiss to Yuugi's head. "As he was Shimon in my past, he should have a natural intuition about my life and things going on in it. While I can't say that I'm positive he knows, I can't say that I believe he's in the dark. Your mom though," Yami's words faded off.

"I don't wanna tell mom, not yet," Yuugi's voice sounded weak, almost frightened.

"Your mother loves you Aibou; I'm sure she'll be okay with anything you choose as long as you find happiness in it," Yami tightened his hold on the boy in his arms, giving him a loving embrace, even sneaking in a slight nibble to the crook of Yuugi's neck, irking a small giggle from him.

"Loving me has nothing to do with it… she's always talked about how I would grow up to marry Anzu and how she just knew that we'd have the happiest little family with all these grandkids for her… Mou Hitori no Boku… I don't think she'd handle this news as easy as you think," Yuugi's serious yet slightly frightened voice had returned, making Yami frown.

"Aibou. If your mother loves you, it shouldn't matter to her whether you're with me or Anzu, what she should want is for your happiness, and be happy with that. She may not personally approve of it, but she wouldn't stop loving you just because you're gay," his hand passed affectionately through the younger boy's hair.

"I don't know Yami… I mean, you know her judgments can be a bit harsh sometimes… I don't want her to explode on us," he was starting to bother his yami. His voice just kept getting more and more dreary and hopeless, until Yami couldn't take it anymore.

Grunting slightly in a light rage, Yami turned the boy around, planting his lips to the other's, forcing him quiet. Yuugi's muscles relaxed and he gave in to the relentless Pharaoh who so desired a deeper kiss. He allowed the moist tongue to pass gently over his lips before diving into his mouth, seeking for his own.

Yuugi allowed his other to push him back, so they were lying flat, quite happily enjoying the kiss they shared.

-…-…-

Yuugi's mom walked up the stairs thinking quietly to herself, 'There should be a cable around here somewhere! I can't believe that our extension cord isn't long enough….' She looked in the side closet, not there. The bathroom cupboard: nope. She knocked on Yami's door, expecting him to be inside, but opened to find it empty, 'he must be hanging out with Yuugi.' She searched his closet, chest of drawers: the cord was nowhere.

"I'll ask Yuugi, I'm sure he knows," she smiled innocently as she approached his room. She stopped outside the door, her fist ready to knock, but she was frozen by the strange silence she heard. Upon carefully tuning her ears, she heard a strange wet, smacking sound. Her hand lowered to the knob, slightly afraid to turn it.

Curiosity conquering fear, she gripped the knob beneath her fingers, twisting it gently, quietly, so as not to be heard, opening the door, revealing what secrets lay inside.

* * *

**Gasp!! What happens next? You'll just have to wait won't you? XD. i know i'm evil.**

** I have a question for those reviewing, as my research has left me empty handed still. Does anyone acctually know Yuugi's mom's Name???**

**And other than that, please don't forget to feed the authoress, for she is hungry beast! and she'll give you cookies! XD  
**


	22. Conspiracy

The familiar white haired teen stared blankly at the meal before him, receiving a slightly depressed grin from his other. He poked at the strange food with his fork, "What is this Rabbit?"

Ryou's eyes drooped a bit, a sorrowful smile marring his perfect features, "It's bacon, eggs, and toast… it's foreign." Ryou seemed a bit reluctant to add the last bit.

Bakura shot him a glare barely an instant later; one that clearly stated that he was not one for foreign food. He poked the squishy yellow blob of egg with his fork, watching the yolk giggle in the pocket below.

"It's an over-easy egg…." Ryou seemed to droop; just watching his other be so reluctant to even try it was enough to hurt his feelings. He'd 'slaved so hard' to make a nice breakfast, but Bakura didn't even seem interested.

Feeling a slight twinge of kindness towards his other, he cut into the egg, watching the yellow liquid pour from the pocket like blood from a wound. Suddenly, Bakura was much more interested in said meal. He shoveled it down, bringing a beautifully perfect smile to Ryou's already perfect face.

Ryou's mouth opened, as if to ask if his partner enjoyed it, but he knew asking the question was useless as he hardly gained any answers to his questions anymore, so he shut his mouth, just as a fish out of water would.

Bakura looked at him, sensing his question, but instead of answering, he grabbed his plate and cleaned it off, and put it up. As he reached Ryou once more, he dropped a hand to the boy's forearm, somehow relaying his delight to the youth.

Ryou's smile grew brighter at the excitement of knowing his yami liked his foreign breakfast. It wasn't often when Bakura would even oblige to eating foreign meals; somehow distraught with the idea that they were poisoned by the gods; a way of getting him back for all the souls he'd fed the shadow realm.

A mischievous grin appeared on Bakura's face, slaughtering Ryou's smile with only a sideways glance. He snaked his way behind his light, wrapping his arms around him in a forcefully, yet delicate manner; chin resting on Ryou's shoulder.

A whisper ghosted across his ear, "That was an excellent breakfast Rabbitt." A moist tongue graced the skin akin to his ear.

Ryou sniggered slightly, being extremely ticklish as-it-were.

Bakura seemed to find pleasure in finding a new spot with which to toy with his hikari. "Oh, so you like that don't you rabbit?"

Ryou shook his head, but couldn't help the slight shudder that slid down his spine at the sensation his other created.

"Really now?" Bakura allowed his, still hungry, teeth to sink tenderly into Ryou's lobe, gnawing gently at the tender skin, making his young light squirm in his rough embrace. 'This is going to be enjoyable,' his thoughts quite coherent as he allowed himself yet another grin, wonderful thoughts building in his head.

* * *

**Well, i skipped bakura and ryou earlier, so what better time to throw them in than when you want to know what happened between Yami, Yuugi and his mom? XD, don't worry, it'll be soon promise.**

** Anyway, please review, this author loves it when you feed her. XD thanks again for reading!  
**


	23. Bubbles

The door opened quietly, exposing the room, bathed in the soft mid-morning light that seeped in through the half open bedroom window. Ms. Mutou looked first to her right, seeing an empty corner, then to her front, Yuugi's empty desk, which he had yet to clean up, but what caught her attention, what seemed to hollow her out, was the sight of her son and his friend, making out on his bed. What made it worse, was how their hands burned with a fleshy desire, roaming freely around the others body, as though trying to feel through the clothes they wore.

Stunned, shocked, scared, happy, outraged, confusion, sadness, and so many other emotions were somehow, easily, all forced tightly inside her stomach, keeping her from making a noise as the two continued on, unbeknownst to her presence.

A slight noise bubbled up from her throat, one such as a person has when their voice returns from strep; it bubbled, and quite loud enough.

Yami threw himself away from the boy, hands curling into instinctive fists as he found himself on his feet while his hikari managed only to scoot into the back corner of the bed, trying to press himself through the wall.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Yami's angry voice bellowed; eyes still to the floor.

"Don't you give me that tone young man! I'm the mother in this household and you will respect me as such!" the least controlled emotion in her stomach popped first; rage.

"M-ms…. Mu-u-to-u?" Yami stampered, wiping his mouth before lifting his eyes to lock with hers. A strange regal anger, yet slight concern topped with a pinch of fear was all that was visible through his crimson orbs.

"How long have you two been hiding this from me?!" she tapped her foot impatiently.

Yuugi's violets were watery already, his voice too shallow to make a sound as he tripped over air.

"We were going to tell you, honestly," Yami's eyes continued burning with their strange combination.

"Oh yeah, when?" her foot tapping becoming a bit more vigorous each second; her eyes burning with more fiery than Yami had managed since having met Yuugi.

"We hadn't agreed on that quite yet, but we figured we needed to tell you soon," Yami forced eye contact, she didn't want to keep it, but he never took his eyes off her.

"Does your jii-chan know about this Yuugi?" her eyes burnt through his skin, making him feel as though he'd just committed the worst sin known to man, and he may just have.

"Actually," Yami began, attempting to rescue his aibou from such a nasty situation, but failed as her pointer was raised in front of his face; beckoning silence.

He gulped, eyes shifting immediately to his frail, younger self, silently wishing him luck.

"We don't know, we thought we'd hidden it well… but I think jii-chan may have figured it out," Yuugi's thumbs found themselves winding around each other once more as his nerves only tightened.

His mother snorted. A new bubble of emotion joined her spout of rage; curiosity. "Really then, and why is that?" Her harsh tone had dimmed a bit, and she slightly reminded Yami of the day Bakura had acted like a high-strung fangirl.

"Well…" Yuugi looked up, still teary-eyed, trying to explain their fight from earlier that morning. But trying to leave some plot-holes only got him messed up, therefore, irking him to have to rewind to the previous day and explain that.

* * *

**Meep! Thanks for reading everyone. I know this chap was short, and kinda half finished, but would you seriously want me to write about Yami and Yuugi, re-tracking their relationship? I don't think i need to retell it to you XD**

**Thanks for reading! Please review so you can feed the author.  
**


	24. Mom Gone Fangirl

"You're not angry with us are you mom?" Yuugi still seemed to prefer the arms of his other to the 'comforting' hug from his mother. After his explanation of the amusement park, she had given him a hug, and a rather mixed emotion one at that. Somehow caring a wonderful happiness, a great sorrow, slight envy, and a constantly shrinking amount of rage.

Since that slightly murderous hug, Yuugi had been firmly planted in the arms of his yami, in a rather tight, protective embrace; though the general public would refer to it as a death grip.

"I'm slightly disappointed that you didn't feel you could tell me this, but I'm not angry," she smiled, just seeing her young boy so happy was all that mattered to this mom.

"You seemed angry a couple of hours ago when you walked in on us," Yami mumbled, earning a light smack to his arm from Yuugi. "What Aibou? I'm just being honest."

"Yami's right… I was acting on impulse because I was in shock; I apologize," her gaze shifted between the two boys, hoping to gain at least a light bit of acceptance once more.

A dead air seemed to cloud the room, filling it with an odd tension.

"It's okay, I'm sure anyone would've done the same," Yuugi broke the silence after a few moments.

His mom looked ready to burst, but instead, tiny clear orbs drifted down her cheek, leaving a glistening trail in their midst. A silent 'thank you' was lipped as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just want you to be happy Yuugi, you know that."

"But you always seemed so fixed on me marrying Anzu and having a family and everything… I just thought you would hate me for ruining that dream of yours," Yuugi no longer twiddled his thumbs, instead he traced small designs on the hands that still keep him pressed gently, yet firmly against the chest of his other.

"Yuugi," his mother sighed, "I only thought that because I thought that was what you wanted; what would make you happy. And I could Never hate you. Never. I couldn't call myself a mother if I hated my own son. While I may disapprove of such things, I don't hate you for them."

"You see Aibou?" Yami whispered gently in his ear, "if your mother loves you, she'll support you in everything. Isn't that what I told you?"

Yuugi nodded, his cheeks flushing red once more; the act of being publicly affectionate with his other still slightly embarrassing to him.

"I just want you to be happy Yuugi, and if you and Yami are happy together. Then I'm happy," she smiled as innocently as ever. "Are you happy Yuugi?"

Not expecting the question, his color only began to deepen, "Yes…" he responded as though it were the wrong answer.

"Good," her smile seemed to grow a bit, becoming that of a twisted curiosity. "So tell me then. Who asked who?"

"What?" the boys looked at her with shock; the oddly familiar 'fangirl' look painted like a mask on her face.

"Who opened up first about their feelings?! How did you meet? I want you to tell me all the details about everything!" she nestled in for a long listen.

* * *

**Eep! Mom gone fangirl!! AHHH!! Lol, well thanks or reading!!**

**Please feed the authoress!!!  
**

* * *


	25. Best Friends

**As you'll see, This chapter is following Yuugi, thus symbolizing that the next will follow Yami's as I felt i had no choice but to split it so as to be this way. Thanks everyone who's read so far, and if you have any ideas on improvement, please feel free to share them with me.**

* * *

**Yuugi's Lunch  
**

BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Lunch time!!" Yuugi skipped happily down the hall, looking for Yami, only to meet Ryou halfway.

"Yuugi, c'mon, Bakura told me he wanted to talk with Yami before lunch. He said for us to just go on ahead," the frail teen boy's eyes were wide with excitement; it'd been a while since the two of them could just talk, and they had lots to catch up on.

Walking peacefully, the boys laughed and smiled as they shared their tales of that past weekend.

"I can't believe he handcuffed you to the bed!" Yuugi's eyes strongly resembled dinner plates in size, while Ryou was working on his constantly deepening blush.

"Not so loud!" he hissed in a loud whisper, "I don't want people knowing!!!"

Yuugi could only laugh; the most open couple in the whole school doesn't want people to know what happens behind their closed door?

Ryou felt his blush getting worse as he thought about it, so decided the time was ripe for subject change, "I can't believe your mom!"

They picked up their trays, moving to their usual table and taking seats, "I know! I was expecting her to be angry and throw Yami or myself from the house!"

They talked about the details out as a girl explains the details of a concert to her best friend who was unfortunate enough to miss it.

With five minutes left to lunch, the yami's had yet to join their small hikari's. "I wonder what's taking them so long?" Ryou began biting his lip, looking around the cafeteria rather nervously.

"I'm sure they're fine, you know how they brawl," Yuugi sighed lightly, not needing to worry about his other.

"Yes, I know, and that's exactly why I'm worried…"

"Just don't worry about it Ryou… if there was any danger, I'm sure we'd sense it or…" Yuugi trailed off, a tickling sensation crept its way down their spines. Their heads turned instantly for the doors, looking out them expectantly, only to have their suspicions confirmed at the sight of the low dark fog that seemed to swallow everything in its path.

"What'd they do now?!" Yuugi looked hurriedly to Ryou, almost begging for an answer.

"Something stupid," he looked to Yuugi as though he should've known already.

"Well, DUH! I mean more detailed!"

"Who do you think I am?! Nostradamus!?"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I know i thank you every chapter, but without you readers, this fic would have long since died. so thanks! **

**Please review, as your ideas for changes, and your opinions only act to make this better for everyone reading. Thanks!  
**


	26. Betrayal

**Yami's POV**

"Oy, Pharaoh!" an oddly familiar lustful voice called from a distance.

"What is it Bakura? I'm meeting Yuugi for lunch," Yami wasted no time in informing the thief of his current relationship with the young boy, nor did he avoid sharing the story about his relatives.

It took no time at all for Bakura to give Yami a detailed replay of his night with Ryou, but as opposed to Yuugi's slight shock, Yami only shrugged and said, "again?"

Maybe it was because Bakura had wanted to show Yami the pleasures he'd been missing out on by not confessing to Yuugi, or maybe Bakura just wanted to flaunt his relationship around like a giant banner, but either way, Yami had heard many a time of these nights.

"So when're you gonna have your first with your pet?" Bakura patted him on the back, almost friendly.

"Will you stop calling him a pet?" Yami closed the door to his locker and they began walking the halls once more.

"Just answer the question 'almighty Pharaoh'," he mocked.

"Whenever he's ready. Unlike you, I'm not going to push him into things he's not ready for," his arms folded instantly in agreement.

"You say that now, you just wait until he gets a hold of you," Bakura became very serious all of a sudden. His eyes were no longer those of a thief who raised himself above humanity, but a love-struck mortal with no hope for survival.

"You've really fallen for Ryou haven't you?" Yami's eyes softened slightly, golden bangs falling into his face. Bakura's eyes fell to the floor with a nod, but sprung back up, his ego taking special care of that 'tough-guy' façade.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kaiba waltzed up to the two, shortly followed by Jounouchi. Jounouchi hadn't associated much with the two and their hikari's since he began dating Seto. "Are the two Egyptians leaving their hikari's to be with each other?" His brow raised, watching the light rage from the two boys.

"You think we would betray our lights by doing such a thing? Besides, we can barely stand each other, we just put UP with each other because our hikari's are friends," Yami's dueling glare fell upon Seto.

"Knowing that dirty thief, I wouldn't put it past him," Seto huffed lightly, making Jou a bit uncomfortable. Though he hadn't talked to them in a while, he still considered them friends, but he knew what would be in store for him if he were to object to Seto.

The dark fog swelled up around Bakura's ankles, spreading quickly to cling to the floor and crawl up the walls. "Know your place Preist," Bakura's silky voice hissed as the shadows grew thicker.

Yami delivered the first punch, throwing Seto across the hall, to fall into a blanket of shadows just outside the cafeteria. "Don't you dare talk to my friend in that tone Seto. You know what is in store for those betrayers; former Priest or cousin or what."

* * *

**Thanks all for reading!!!! Please feed the author with suggestions, opinions, whatever. thanks!**


	27. Fight for Friends

As Kaiba stumbled to his feet, the young hikari's could be found in the doorway.

"Havin' to have your little lights come to save you, eh Pharaoh?" Seto grinned in an odd, Bakura-like way.

Yugi looked over to Ryou, neither knew what to say; they'd never seen Seto so… pissy.

"Why don't you run to your puppy?" Bakura cocked his head towards the cafeteria, where Jounouchi had long run off.

"What? Jou?" Seto's eyes flickered with concern for a second, before returning to the former Egyptians.

"I'm sure he desperately needs you," Bakura continued, getting slapped in the arm by Yami. "What?!"

"Jou's still our friend remember?" Crimson eyes flicked angrily.

"Well if he's gonna ditch us to hang out with some rich ass bastard, I see no reason to be 'kind'…"

Seto's eyes carried a bloodlust that was somehow familiar to the look a tiger gives his prey.

While Bakura and Yami were too busy throwing verbal punches at each other they were oblivious to Seto's slow approach, until that is, that Bakura was landed with a right hook in his jaw.

Gripping his jaw with one hand, and wiping the blood with his other he barked at Seto, "What the hell was that for?! You son of a bi-"

His words fell silent as Yami returned to Seto an equally powerful blow to his gut.

"Why'd you do that you stupid Pharaoh?" Bakura blinked, rather stupefied.

"I'm the only one allowed to bash on you," Yami grinned lightly.

"Uhh… guys?" Ryou's face was turned down the hall, watching an Assistant Principal approaching.

"What?" Yami and Bakura followed his eyes.

"An A.P.! That's it, you guys are dead," Seto smilied, planting his feet, ready to explain a fabricated lie.

"Oh great," the Yami's rejoiced sarcastically.

They turned to the cafeteria calmly, pretending nothing happened, until the A.P. called at them to freeze. They turned around, dragging their hikari's with them to the restroom.

"What was that for?!" Yugi broke from Yami's grip. "That's not like you Yami."

Yami sighed, not able to make eye contact with Yugi; Bakura rested his hand on the Pharaoh's back, whispering, "Me too… me too."

* * *

**Please don't kill me! I know it's... extremely short, but Seto gives me mind crushes... O.o ... ironic. anyways, thanks for reading this extremely short chapter... and i'd have had more chapters lately had i not been abducted by my GameCube to play Zelda: Twilight Princess...  
**

**Please feed the authoress plenty of Reviews!!  
**


	28. Comprimise

"What are you talking about?!" Yugi looked to Ryou, expecting some sort of response.

Ryou only shrugged, looking almost twice as confused as Yugi.

Bakura only shook his head, leaving all hope of an explanation in its wake. Yami gave him a questioning look, as though contemplating answering the boys.

"Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi watched his other take a seat atop a nearby sink.

"Our records…" he sighed, meeting his aibou with sensitive eyes.

"What do you mean?" he blinked, watching Bakura glare Yami down for mentioning it.

"I mean what I say… If Bakura and I get even one more mark on our records, we're expelled."

Yugi blinked, Ryou gasped, and Bakura dug his face in his hands; leave it to Yami to make it sound like some huge dramatic ordeal. "If we get expelled, you know what'll happen…"

"You'll live at home," Ryou shrugged it off, looking to Yugi.

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?"

Bakura ruffled the younger boys' hair, "Aside from the fact that we're the only reason you two don't get your asses whipped every day anymore…"

The boys gulped, getting beaten up wasn't exactly on their 'favorites' list. Yami cleared his throat as they found seats on the bathroom floor; almost nestling in for a naptime story.

"Isis said that if either Bakura or I are to get expelled, then she'll have no choice but to intervene…"

"What does that mean?" the three others looked amongst themselves for an answer. Bakura seemed rather shocked; this was something that Isis had neglected to tell him, yet she was open enough to tell him of everything else that was similar between him and the former Pharaoh.

"It means the final sealing of our shadow powers…"

"She can't do that!!! If she does that… then who will control the shadows?" Bakura caught fire in an anxious rage.

"She can… and she will… and, I guess – no one would control them… no one else CAN," Yami sighed, dulled eyes falling to the floor.

"Well then I suggest we get out of here," Ryou spoke first after a most awkward moment of silence.

"He's right; we were lucky that A.P. was a woman, I'm sure she'll send for a guy to come get us out of here… and that could easily be the principal," Yugi's eyes fell heavily to Yami. "And we all know he has a bone to pick with Yami."

A silent nod of agreement was all that met him as they stood and opened the door, revealing a man waiting rather patiently for them, "Going somewhere?"


	29. Bathroom Brawl

The pint-for-a-principal stood at the doorway, grinning to himself for having caught the two sets of practical twins, who thought they could escape him.

"Well, actually," the tall, opal-haired teen hissed.

"Actually, what?" his eyes darkened in a faux ominous type way.

Ryou allowed a small squeak to pass his throat, though it was soon halted by the touch of his other's hand, snaked tightly around his wrist. His dark ebony eyes fell upon the sun-kissed cheek of his other.

The stout little man watched how Ryou's eyes glittered for his counterpart, "So the story is true then, is it?"

"What story?" their eyes and confused faces bounced off one another multiple times before turning back to their principal.

"Bakura Ryou and Yami Bakura, the infamous, most public couple in the whole school," his face held great shame as he continued. "I never would've thought that MY school would house such delinquent behavior! Although, who am I to tell you that? You're just in denial and trying to rebel against your parents."

Anger flicked in the yamis' eye, sadness overwhelmed Ryou, leaving shock to accompany Yuugi.

No one saw until it was too late, the principal's back plastered to the floor and Bakura's clenched fist, still hanging around for the aftershock.

"You dumbass thief! Are you trying to get expelled?" Yami grabbed the theif's fist and shook him mad.

"Excuse me Pharaoh!" he retorted, yanking his wrist back, eyes glowing with resentment, "You know just as well as everyone here that he has no RIGHT to talk about my parents!"

"Yes I know Bakura, none of us has the right to speak of your parents," Yami's regal tone made a sudden reappearance, only to be beaten down by Bakura. His fist made hard contact with Yami's ribs.

"No, you don't, and it's just as much your fault as it is your father's!"

Ryou clenched onto his other, irking a warning growl from the back of his throat.

"I understand that you still had that against me, but I think it best we not speak of this around him," he motioned towards the principal, of which, was finding it a bit hard to stand.

"You… you… you hit me!" he rose to his toes, trying to make up for his lack of actual height.

Bakura's body tightened at the idea of this man trying to mock him, "and I'll hit you again!"

"This is going on your record! I'm sure, by now, that I have more than enough to expel you BOTH!" his salami shaped fingers pointed to the taller boys. Ryou and Yuugi exchanged glances swimming with a mixture of confusion, worry, and slight joy. While they were worried about their others getting expelled they couldn't help but wonder why the principal hadn't noticed them yet… but that was a good thing, right?

* * *

**gack! I'm sorry, this chapter feels ill-written. I was at school when i wrote it... for camp. camp. camp... **

** But thanks for reading anyways! and the 'interesting' resolution will play out soon, but please review!!!!  
**


	30. Cap'n Obvious

"You can't just do what you want with me! Only the Pharaoh has that permission!!!

Everyone's eyes widened at this comment, "What? Pharaoh's died a LONG time ago kiddo."

Although it had been degrading enough when he'd called Yami, 'kid', it could perhaps be worse for him to have called Bakura 'kiddo'; thus explaining why the others were instantly detaining him.

"The Pharaoh did not die, nor will he," his seemingly proud tone filled with bloodlust as his eyes fell upon Yami, "not until I finish him off myself."

"Oh c'mon! You know full well that you can't beat me, you never could!"

"Shut it, Atemu! I'll have your hikari if you keep it up!"

Yami, instinctively wrapped his arms around Yuugi, pulling him unusually close.

The principal, who'd contented himself by mumbling numerous incoherent objections to the group of teens, found himself being so confused that he fell silent, leaving but one questioning finger aloft. "Wait…" he mumbled, somehow catching their full attention. His grayed eyes fell upon Yami and Yuugi, the elder's arms still tightly wound around the smaller, "You two too?! You're together too aren't you?"

Yami looked to his aibou, almost asking whether they should answer or not. Met with a silent answer, Yuugi jerked from Yami's grip, making his way over to Ryou to whisper something in his ear.

Ryou's eyes lit up and he turned to Yuug I as though he was slightly ashamed. Yuugi only winked to his friend, leaving the principal even more confuse.

"Aibou…" Yami couldn't quite grasp it; Yuugi hadn't just pulled away, he'd pulled himself away as though her were aggravated by his other.

"You can't fool me! You two ARE together!" his eyes shifted to a nearly distraught Yami, "He was the 'friend' Kaiba Seto was bullying!" Yuugi turned in confusion to his other, pondering whether or not it had something to do with the fight in the cafeteria from a few days ago.

A cloud of confusion settled into the room as the stout man's eyes drifted amongst the four teens. Ami heaved a heavy sigh before committing himself to a nod.

"I knew it! There's no way you could hide such an obvious thing from me!"

Bakura cleared his throat, "He kept it this long didn't he?"

Steam drifted from the old man's comb-over as his eyes shrunk, so as to add emphasis to his words, "Yamis – my office. NOW!" He turned on a dime, heading off, expecting them to follow.

Bakura looked to his arch foe with a slightly mocking tone, "Shadow Realm?"

For an instant Yami gave him a reprimanding look before nodding, "Hell yea."

They walked off happily discussing their plan.

"Wait!" Ryou called after them, "… I thought…"

Yuugi's palm found rest on Ryou's shoulder, "It's no use now Ryou."

* * *

**Ah yes, well this was a tad bit better, i think. Well, thanks for reading, and do please review. i love it when you review. it's that whole, warm and fuzzy feeling thing, you know? XD, anyways, thanks again for reading, and don't forget to tip your waitress on the way out. **


	31. Busted

"Yami Mutou and Yami Bakura?" the secretary's painstakingly familiar voice rang through their ears.

The teens rose, walking though the polished wood door to meet once again, the man currently believed to hold their fates.

"Are you sure about this Bakura" Yami felt slightly empathetic for the small man.

"You mind crushed him once didn't you?"

"Well… yea, but kaiba was going to bribe him…"

"OSUWARI!" the principal barked his order to the boys, "and stop talking!"

Bakura groaned, clearly waiting to kill this guy. Yami gave him a heeding look, only to be distracted by the opening of the door.

"Ah, Kaiba Seto," a certain fondness coated the principal's voice.

"Bastard," Yami hissed.

"Don't blame me for your ignorance Yami. You two and your petty hikaris," he made a notion as though he would've spit on them, irking a growl from their throats.

"My Rabbit is not nearly as petty as your pathetic puppy!" bakkura's eyes began glittering, he was breaking Kaiba right in front of the principal. Not exactly on the agenda, but improvisation works.

Seto somehow managed to stifle his fury, "You call Jou pathetic? Ryou's been beat up so much he'd be dead if you weren't here!"

'We have no problems in protecting our hikaris Seto!" Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Jou IS pathetic, you're just with him because he's the only one who'll take your abusse! He'll follow you around like a lost puppy!"

"How dare you!"

"My Rabbit has his own mind," Bakura huffed.

"And yet he takes just as much abuse!" Seto scoffed, having heard most rumors about the couples 'activities'.

"I hate to break it to you, but that 'abuse' folds BOTH ways," his pride swelled.

"WILL YOU STOP YAMMERING?!" the fmaling little principal halted Seto right as his mouth opened; redirecting the boy's comment to himself.

"What?!"

"You are too aren't you Kaiba?"

"Yes he his!" the yamis answered first.

"Am what?" he blinked.

"He's with Katsuya Jounouchi!" Bakura threw the name to the open. Nodding, the stout man turned back to his filing cabinet, extracting from it, a folder reading 'Kaiba Seto'.

"No! Wait!" kaiba pulled his walled from his pants pocket.

Picking up his pen, he wrote mumbo jumbo on Seto's file before addressing him, "I though you were different Seto. I thought you'd have a level head… you can't buy yoru way out of this."

Seto appeared more than baffled at the man's resilency.

"This also means, I'll be removing some of the marks I've added to the Yami brothers' files. The ones you paid me to mark them for," his tone carried in a sickening senile way to Seto.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! finally a 'peaceful' resolve. And let me just tell you, i'm not a HUGE fan of puppyshipping but i do enjoy it a bit.**

**anyways. Thanks for reading and please review! your comments are always good for muse.  
**


	32. Reap What You've Sown

"So you're not expelled and you didn't sent the principal to the shadow realm?"

"Nope! We're here to stay… although, we did still get a mark for the whole bathroom ordeal, but Kaiba won't be able to pay his way out of anything anymore," Yami sniggered, catching up on the lunch he'd missed earlier.

"You waited to eat until you got home?" Yuugi's mom shook her head.

Yami almost explained, but Yuugi beat him to it, "He wasn't' hungry then."

Disapproval colored her face, "Just don't be a bad influence on my son."

He blinked, feeling slightly awkward before nodding, "Yes ma'am."

She smiled, leaving the room rather happily.

"So… how'd Bakura get off?" Yuugi's eyes widened with anticipation of the impending story.

-…-…-

"Detention!?" Ryou looked astounded. Bakrua had been in many a fight, yes, and he was sure there were many skipped sessions of d-hall, but this was the first he'd heard of it.

"Yes…. And if I don't attend… I will be expelled," he gave Ryou a passing look as his eyes shifted back to the television. Ryou looked around their apartment; the one his parents left him while they were away in Egypt.

"Bakura?" his voice quivered.

He grunted.

"What happened to them?" Ryou seemed even more shaky than he had before.

"Who?" he turned. Watching Ryou's eyes drift around the nearly empty apartment was more than an adequate answer, "They were slaughtered."

A gasp.

"As was my whole village, in front of my eyes… by the Pharaoh's father."

Another gasp.

"I never told you did I?"

His head shook.

Bakura turned from the boy, "Yea, didn't think so."

What came next was a bit of a shock; Ryou's arms wrapped snuggly around his other, a tear strolling down his cheek, "I'm sorry."

Bakura found himself at a loss for words, "Ryou…"

"Bakura… you're my yami. You can't hide your emotions from me. I can feel the same pain that you do. You don't have to say, or do, anything."

Bakura blinked, full ego and bad-boy attitude returning, "Ryou. Get up."

Silently, Ryou did as asked, returning to his daily activities as though their moment had never happened.

'_I'll get through to him one day, but for now, that just solved a little bit of his puzzle," _Ryou smiled, thoughts echoing gracefully in his head.

* * *

**XD! Thanks again for reading you awesome peoples! You keep this thing alive by feeding my muse bunny, and you've made 32 chaps so far! (That's a LOT) **

**Please Review! You know how much this authoress of yours loves it when you do!  
**


	33. The Power Of Guilt

The wall clock ticked slowly, the thief's eyes watching it count down. 'Will this torture never end?' He passed a sigh into his palm that propped his head up, elbow digging into the desk.

Saturday detention wasn't something he had been looking forward to, and he now realized why.

He grunted something rude beneath his breath, only to be instantly reprimanded by the suddenly aware teacher in the room. "No talking!"

'Aren't you supposed to… I don't know, be asleep at the desk while we wreak havoc on this room? Or is that only in movies?' the teacher couldn't silence his thoughts.

The scrawny teacher paced pathetically around the room, keeping the students in order with his strict, yet hardly intimidating voice.

-…-…-

"Where is he?" Ryou tapped his foot rather impatiently, pondering the whereabouts of his Yami. "His food's going to get cold."

Ryou had rather prided himself on cooking a special lunch for his other; as a way to make up for the surely hellish day he'd had in Saturday d-hall.

Five more minutes of worrying was all it took before Bakura's sullen face found its way through the doors; however, he lit up a bit at seeing his light waiting patiently for him. "What are you doing here?" his usual tone spoke, though his eyes were glittering.

"I brought you lunch," he pulled the sack from his bag,

Bakura didn't know how to respond… so he didn't. He took the bag with a slight grunt and found a seat on the grass before digging in rapidly to his lover's hard-slaved lunch.

"What is it this time?"

Ryou blinked, not expecting such a question, "Soba, and a grilled cheese."

Bakura nodded, hardly familiar to what a 'grilled cheese' was. For all he knew it could be a toasted goose, but after having tasted it he knew better. A simple slice of cheese between two slices of bread… who would've made such a simplistic thing taste so good?

Ryou was amazed that his other was gobbling it up, he felt even more proud of himself as he sat down to marvel at the site. "I'm glad you like it… how was detention?"

Bakura only replied with a groan.

"Yeah, I thought so… I've had my share of detention too…"

Bakura's brow rose, "Why? You don't do anything to get in trouble."

Ryou's eyes fell to the grass, hand falling to the Ring that still hung from his neck, and Bakura understood. It had been him who'd caused Ryou so many detentions, for so many missing people, back when he trapped their souls in game pieces.

"Rabbit… yadounshi…" Bakura couldn't quite find the words to say.

"It's not your fault," Ryou's weak smile met guilty eyes.

Bakura didn't know what to do. Any public emotion for the boy was strictly prohibited, but he didn't know what to say. He knew Ryou wanted to keep the peace between them, and thus decided it would be pointless to fight. "Don't think that Ryou. You and I both know who's to blame," his eyes hardened, telling Ryou not to argue with him.

Ryou could only nod, slightly shocked by Bakura's uncanny understanding.

* * *

**Gasp! 2 tendershippings in a row?! gasp. well, thanks for reading!!! **

**please feed the Author, that's all i ask!  
**


	34. Flash Photography

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes Aibou?" the taller loosened his grip enough for the small boy to turn in his arms. Violet eyes fell upon strangely hungry crimson.

Yuugi turned to look around his seemingly vacant living room, still very shy about public affection. "Are you sure it won't bother mom?"

"What?"

"This," his hands moved, signifying that he was talking about them.

"Your mom said she's fine with it…"

"Well…. What if she's not really okay? What if she's just saying that so that I don't feel neglected… or… different?"

Yami nuzzled the neck of his lover, nibbling lightly on the tender skin, relishing in the small squeaks of his aibou. After a minute Yuugi cleared his throat, trying to get Yami back on topic.

"Relax Aibou… everything is fine," he smiled, nibbling on his other's ear.

A squeak and a flash of light was all they knew before looking up to see Yuugi's mom holding a camera in front of them.

"What're you doing mom?!"

"Taking pictures for the scrapbook!" she grinned, "I want you to be able to look back at your past, and all your good times! I regret never having pictures of my own!" She flashed another one.

"Ms. Mutou… onegai shimasu!" Yami even found this a tad intruding on their space.

"I'm sorry Yami-kun, but you shouldn't need any private space. Anything that you two do together should be clean enough for the eyes of the family," she smiled, flashing another picture as Yami's head found rest in the crook of Yuugi's neck.

"Mom," Yuugi whined, a hand finding its way to rub the back of his neck, "I'm not very comfortable with the whole public thing… you know this isn't exactly accepted in public."

"Yes. But your family is not public! We love you no matter what, and don't let anyone tell you any different."

"Mom… could you at least not take any more pictures?"

She huffed slightly before scuffing out of the room, "Fine, ruin your memory book… I'm only trying to be helpful."

"What was that all about?"

"Not a clue…" Yami breathed, returning his lips to Yuugi's lobe, "now then… where were we?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! You know I love it when you review so please don't hesitate to.**

**Special thanks to Leo for the inspiration on this chapter. without him, this chapter could have been put off for a few more days due to lack of muse. **


	35. Give it a Go

"I can't believe your mother was so…" Yami's hand swirled around the air as though trying to mix up the right word.

"Peppy? Hyper? Spunky? Fangirl-ish?" Yuugi started listing.

"That one! Fangirl…" Yami's voice dropped. They were behind closed doors now, yes, but that didn't mean they were safe from Yuugi's mom… and her camera.

"I don't understand why she's like that."

"I bet Bakura put her under some kind of spell… or curse… something!"

"Wouldn't that be more of Marik's expertise? And he's in Egypt with Malik and Isis."

"True…" Yami rubbed his chin. "Still… that's really odd. Your mom is a lot more accepting than the rest of the society about this."

"I think its because of her soaps… and I think she reads mangas… that might be why."

"That would explain a lot… those are always full of yaoi and shounenai… its like your life becoming a reality show for other people," Yami shuddered.

Yuugi nodded, pacing his floor, "so now what? We really can't do anything in the privacy of our own home… save for this room."

"That's not true. We can still do everything we're used to doing. We just have to get used to your mother being there."

Yuugi froze, turning to look at Yami as though he were kidding.

"I'm serious Yuugi, what better way to help you get over your nerves of being public? What if in her own way, your mom is trying to help you find comfort in what you want? Finding happiness, per say."

"That still doesn't explain why she wants to take pictures of us…"

"True," Yami resumed his chin scratching, "but, it's the thought that counts you know."

"I know, but you have to admit it's a rather strange thought…"

Yami nodded, "Please Aibou… let's just try it, just try to get over your nerves?"

Yuugi sighed, falling victim to fiery crimson as their owner caught his lips in a tender kiss.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay!"

* * *

**Thanks yet again for reading! You know i love it when you review, so please do!! XDD**

**sorry for not updating in a day or so.. i got busy (making Black Cat icons )  
**


	36. Frilly Pink What

A week passed, in which great, unfortunate events happened.

Bakura had nearly gotten into a fight with Seto again… some matter over Jounouchi… but either way, Seto's punishment for loosing their duel, was to dress in drag, all day, exactly one week from the event.

Today is that day.

"Bakura… wasn't that just a tad bit mean?" Ryou shied to his other half as they entered the school.

"He deserved it Rabbit. You know that," his words filled with a strange honesty.

Ryou nodded; Seto did deserve it, he'd been picking on Ryou, and Bakura wouldn't let someone live after such a feat. Seto had actually got off easy. Bakura would've sent him to the shadow realm had a teacher not been in the room.

They walked in, only to be instantly halted by Yami. "You've gone too far thief."

"I take it as Seto's in the building already?" his brow rose as his eyes scanned quickly around the halls, looking for the slightest hint of the outfit he'd prepared.

"Not only that, he's already the laughing stock of the whole school… even I feel bad for him."

"That's not saying much Pharaoh. If it were the old you, then that'd mean something, but since you've changed… not so much."

"C'mon Bakura, that was cruel… regular drag isn't as bad as a frilly pink tutu and black leather…"

"Well, let me tell you, no one pokes my rabbit and lives to tell about it. He got off easy," a cold, shallow tone echoed in Yami's ears.

"Bakura! You are… ugh! I can't believe you'd be so heartless!"

"Oh, like you'd be any different if he hit your wittle Yugi… I know you Yami, you wouldn't let him off any easier than I did. The only difference in our position is I would be laughing right along with you instead of reprimanding you."

Yami was at a loss for words; yet again, the thief was absolutely correct. 'Is there no way to stop him from always being right?!' Yami stressed.

Bakura's eyes lit up as he caught sight of the boy trying to hide from everyone. He wasted no time in running off toward Seto, yelling, "Oy! Seto! You're not allowed to hide remember? It's part of the rules!"

Seto jumped, turning to run away from Bakura. Jou tried not to laugh as Seto ran past him; not only did Seto have to walk around in a frilly tutu, he wasn't 'allowed' to be near Jounouchi… for the remainder of the week; and it was only Tuesday.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again!**

**I apologize SOOO much for the delay in chapters, I've had a major case of writers block lately, because my muse bunny was feeling neglected... i was spending a lot of time with my muse kitten (my muse for media like things) making lots and lots of Black Cat avatars, such as the one on my profile, and my buddy Mod-soul.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reads and reviews! You guys keep this alive by constantly reminding me that i need to get off my bum and write! so if you wanna see more, please review!  
**


	37. Messed Up Again

"I cannot believe he's so cruel," Yami shoved another bite of sandwich into his mouth.

"Yea, but…" Yuugi stammered, "you would've done the same for me… right?"

Yami blinked, not expecting such a question from his aibou.

Yuugi's eyes dropped, rejection settled in.

"I would have stepped in, yes, but I would no stoop so low as to what Bakura has done," his words were rather hollow; not a very good indicator to Yuugi.

The small teen raised himself from the table and made his way to sit by Jou.

"Yuugi…"

"Failed again, eh Pharaoh?" Bakura slid into the seat Yuugi had just emptied.

The Former Pharaoh only huffed.

"What was it this time?"

"I apparently didn't respond correctly… I think he feels I betrayed him…"

"Its about the Seto thing huh?"

He nodded.

"Heh, you gotta learn to know what to say… why are you so shy around him?"

"I don't know, I guess I just… don't want to give him the wrong impression… I mean. I'm not the heartless Pkaraoh, I was-"

"And your not the lovesick, shy puppy you're being right now!"

Yami blinked, realizing that, yet again, Bakura is right.

"Well what do you expect me to do?"

"Stop being such a push-over! I swear, the only thing your good at anymore is card games and groveling!" The teen raised himself from the table, making his way over to Yuugi, to send him back over.

Sullenly, he came back, "Nani?"

"Yuugi, can I explain something to you?"

His eyes changed, hard violet softened, paying attention to what his other had to say.

* * *

Guh. sorry its so short, i'm trying to bring back my muse rabbit, but my REAL cat decided to use my tummy as her pillow...

anyway, plz review and thanks for reading!


	38. About Bakura

The last period was nearing its end, when Yuugi turned to his yami, "Hey?"

"What is it Aibou?" his dark crimson eyes held great concern.

"I was wondering... where do you think Bakura got that tutu?"

"Aibou! I thought you said you were shy," Yami was way off now, misreading his aibou's every word.

"Not what I meant mou hitori no boku!"

"Then what do you mean?" a confused expression was all he could manage.

"I mean, do you think Bakura already _owned_ that tutu or do you think he went and bought it?" Yuugi's tone held a bit of mischief.

"Knowing Bakura, he'd probably have bought it to hold on reserve for when something like this would happen."

"But, do you think he'd have ever worn it?"

Yami stopped, trying to grasp a mental image before sputtering as though he were to throw up. The teacher turned to see Yuugi patting his other on the back, trying to help him catch his faltering breath. "Mutou? Would you escort him to the infirmary?"

Yuugi nodded, helping Yami up and out of the classroom. Once in the hallway his other broke into a bout of laughter, "Bakura... in a tutu!!!" was all he managed to scrape out until his breath was taken and his laughing continued in silent hitches.

"Come on Yami. it wasn't THAT funny."

His other could only nod, voice still having been taken from him, though he did try to mouth the words to his other.

"Are you going to be okay? I've never seen you so hysterical?"

Yami took a deep breath, trying to calm down, "Yes, I'll be fine Aibou... you gave me quite a laugh there."

Yuugi scratched his head, "I don't really see how..."

"Imagine Bakura in that tutu."

Yuugi began to suffer a similar laughter bout.

* * *

**W00T! Aren't you all happy? I finally got around to writing another Restless Chapter! XD! Sorry, I've had a rather sour muse the past coupla days, but it went to good work in the Bakura Witch Project and now my new fic (that i just started maybe half an hour before writing this chap) Behind the Writer's Eyes. **

**And A Special thanks to Mod-Soul for her inspiration for this chapter, as it was thanks to one of her chaps in her new Black Cat fic (where i apparently make a cameo in chapter 4) that got me inspired with this chap. So everyone, the Thanks for this chapter goes to her! **

**round of applause**


	39. Wearing in

"Bakura?" the soft voice barely an echo in his ears.

"What is it rabbit?" his cold eyes fell upon the youth.

"Umm," Ryou's eyes fell to the tutu that now lay in his other's arms, as the day was over and the dare done.

"What?"

"If you don't mind my asking… where'd you get that from?"

Bakura's eyes widened a bit, "The costume store…"

"No… I mean," Ryou stopped, voice blocked by the image of his other in said tutu.

"No, Ryou, I didn't buy it for myself. I bought it specifically for this occasion."

"Oh," Ryou sounded a bit disheartened.

Bakura, however seemed to loom with a naughty idea, "…however…"

Ryou's eyes lit, looking to his yami before having to watch him race off ahead.

"Hurry up! Before I change my mind!!"

Ryou jolted off, not only not wanting to miss this opportunity, but to find out what exactly Bakura was planning.

-…-…-

Soft violet eyes looked up into their crimson counterparts, questioning lightly, "Mou hitori no boku?"

"Yes Aibou?"

Yuugi sighed, relaxing further into his other's arms; finally able to relax while in midst of his mother.

"Nothing," he flicked on the TV, and from there, they watched their shows; completely bypassing all thought of homework.

Yuugi was willing to thank his yami, but found that it would be best to just enjoy how everything was playing out, after all, you wouldn't want to speak too soon.

Though Yami was a bit quick to judge what Yuugi was trying to say, that didn't stop him from snuggling closer to the boy who currently held his heart.

-…-…-

The whitewash walls reflected every ounce of light, making the tutu seem to glitter in it's shine.

"If you don't mind my saying," Bakura's tone was drizzled with lust as he played with the frill that currently emerged from his hips, "this tutu could use some breaking in."

Ryou's eyes nearly exploded.

* * *

**W00T! Yet another chapter!! yes and this one was pushed by my new fic 'Behind the Writer's Eyes' and thus I give you what Ren's (my) diabolical plot was for mister bakura XD**

**Also, alert yourself to my stupidity, My cameo is in chappie 2 of mod-soul64's fanfic, not 4 XD how quickly i forget ne?**

**Thanks for Reading! Plz review!  
**


	40. A new Day

The sun poured in gently over the baby blue room, gently pressing the two sleepers closer to the waking plane.

"I don't wanna get up," the smaller rolled over, digging his face into what he thought was his pillow, only to feel it squirm at his touch. A pillow… was ticklish?

"Aibou," it groaned, trying to stop squirming.

"Yami… you're ticklish?"

"Yes… you knew that some time ago…"

"I did?"

"Yes," he snickered, playfully patting Yuugi on the head.

"We need to be getting up now."

"But I don't wanna!" he snaked his arms tightly around his other, clinging as though there was no tomorrow.

Yami only laughed at his other's antics, "Don't let your mom catch you."

Yuugi's arms dropped in less than an instants time, causing Yami to laugh harder.

"I was kidding Aibou."

"Well it wasn't very funny," he mumbled quite sullenly, dragging himself out of bed to go eat breakfast.

Yami sniggered the whole way downstairs, "C'mon Aibou, you know it was funny."

Yuugi sighed, not wanting to make turmoil like their last at the breakfast table. He grumbled some sort of an incoherent agreement.

"What's going on?" Ms. Mutou entered, irking laughs from both the boys.

"Well its good to see that you boys are getting along just fine," Grandpa smiled before hiding behind his newspaper once more.

-…-…-

The soft squeal of a yawn broke the silence in the pale room; the young teenager's yawn was instantly muffled by the soft stroke of a feather floating into his mouth. He coughed it up, looking at the frilly pink thing as though it held no purpose.

What had he been doing that he'd forgotten everything? He raised himself, looking down at his other who lay beside him, instantly trying to choke back a burst of laughter.

The elder teen lay, mangled and torn clothes somehow still attached to his body, tears and rips left as reminders of the previous nights events. Scraps from said gashes lie scattered on the clean sheets.

_'Oh Bakura… you are so strange,'_ Ryou smiled, _'I may never understand you, but I'm okay with that…'_

* * *

**My muse is on a roll today! everyone jump for joy! I'm not keeping count of how many I've written since 12am this morning (thats when my muse wakes up, and goes to sleep usually around noon) but i'm on a roll!!!! XD  
**

**Thanks for Reading! Plz review!  
**


	41. Unexpected Visit

"Aibou! Come look at this, you won't believe your eyes!" the brooding teen glared at the white haired Egyptian; blinking as though the world was falling apart before his eyes.

"What is it mou hitori no boku?" his shorter half approached him, only to be stopped by the frightful sight before him.

"What do you think he's doing?" Yami turned to his light, hoping that he would fulfill his name and shine some light upon this dumbfound situation.

"I. don't. know." Yuugi blinked.

They'd gone over to the Bakura's apartment so as to greet them with Golden Week lunch, only to find Bakura walking around in his beautifully shredded tutu.

Ryou opened the door slowly, trying to hide the view of his counterpart, walking around licking his fingertips as though he'd just finished some overly delicious meal.

Yami observed this, making a note to Ryou, "Did you make him eggs again?"

Ryou nodded, "He really seems to like them."

"Most likely, because they remind him of blood flowing from an open wound…"

Ryou's sheepish gaze fell to Yuugi, asking for some help, and in return, Yuugi nudged his counterpart rather harshly. That however, didn't stop him from laughing at the truth of it.

While the three boys shared an uneasy laugh at the door, a clean-clothed Bakura had made his way to the doorway. Thrusting it from Ryou's grasp, he pushed it open, nearly pulling rather than inviting his guests in.

"Enjoy the free show?" He smirked.

The Mutou twins blinked stupidly, wondering what he was talking about. While Ryou on the other hand looked so embarrassed he may as well have been born sunburnt.

"Why are you here anyway Pharaoh?" he barked; seemingly upset that his private time with Ryou had been interrupted.

Yuugi held out a small box, "We wanted to share Golden Week lunch with you…"

He blinked, "Huh what?"

"Golden Week! That's why we have this whole next week off!" Yuugi snickered, wondering how Bakura could be so forgetful.

"Oh… right…" his dark attitude returned, coloring him with a strange anger.

Ryou couldn't help the stress mark that emerged on his forehead, "So… okay… you sound like you're hiding something."

"Erm… about that…. We had a visitor at the shop the other day, and…" Yuugi stumbled, so Yami had to pick up for him.

"Well, he didn't have anywhere to stay, so he's staying with us now…."

"And what's this got to do with us?"

"We invited him to come with us to our lunch with you two today," Yuugi smiled rather shyly.

"And who is this person?"

Ding dong! The bell rang, leaving the boys staring at the whitewash door, as though the hall would suddenly lengthen, emanating from it; a dark, ominous feeling. Just exactly who was on the other side of that door?

* * *

**tada!! So sorry it took so long; school started and I haven't had much time to do anything, but lo and behold! chappie!**

** thanks for reading! plz review... b/c i Know you wanna find out who's on the other side of the door!**


	42. The Visitor

"He's a rogue," Yami didn't even try to lighten the dark feeling in the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for Ryou, go open the door," Bakura pushed his counterpart forward.

"But... but..." he stumbled.

The bell rang again.

"You're keeping the guest waiting rabbit!"

Ryou hiccuped, moving towards the door. Opening it only a crack to greet a young male, who, despite the gloomy background music now rummaging through their heads, was a very lively, yet laid back person. "Hello!"

Ryou jumped, taken aback by such irony that he couldn't bring himself to do more than bow.

"Come in, come in," Yami waved, ushering this teen into their midst.

"Hello," he greeted, a slight accent in his Japanese being the only proof needed to show he wasn't from Domino. "Ore wa Train desu."

"Nice to meet you... Train?" Bakura coughed, choking back laughter.

Ryou, by now, had calmed down enough to introduce himself, "Kon'nichi wa, I'm Ryou, and this is Bakura... I'm sure you've already met Yami and Yuugi."

"Yes, I have, and I see you two seem to share the same traits that they do... being so alike and all," he relaxed into the environment, while somehow keeping on guard as though he were expecting something.

"So... what brings you here?" Bakura asked, eyes falling upon the gun that lie silently in its holster.

Train seemed distant, if only for that moment before snapping back, "I roam a lot, I don't generally stay in one place for long... I guess the winds just blew me here."

A silent, awkward nod was his only response; the perfect introduction to an even more awkward meal.

* * *

**I know. I know... but you'll never guess _why_ he's there... wind? pfft! Like I would REALLY make it so lame. nah! he's censored because of spoilers and ooh, I have a feeling a certain someone may not be too happy with that ... cya next time!**

**Thanks for reading! and don't forget to review! Anonymous or Signed in, doesn't matter to me!  
**


	43. The Assasin

"Ne, Yuugi-kun?" Train turned on the news.

"What is it Train? Is something wrong?"

Heavy golden orbs shifted between the two boys who lay cuddled in one another's arms; this was a rare display, especially with Yuugi's nerves.

"Nah, it's nothing," his hand passed through thick brown hair before clamping around a cool bottle of milk.

"Train... if you don't mind my asking; why do you like milk so much?" Yami's eyes were so fixated on the glass, he nearly missed the shock being painted on Train's face.

"I just grew up on milk," he shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Train..." Yuugi's clairvoyance must've been on full swing, "Are you running from something?"

Train's eyes dialated in an instant, "No," his eyes shifted away from the couple, favoring the television.

"Train... what happened? Maybe we can help."

"No. I don't need to get you involved with him," he huffed, "Lets just not talk about it." He shifted away, hardly paying attention to the tattoo that found its way into the boy's view, a roman numeral of thirteen, just below the collarbone on the left side.

"Yami... what's that mean?" Yuugi whispered.

"It's nothing," Yami told Yuugi to pay more attention to the television. There was not a single person in all of Japan that didn't know what that tattoo meant. 'He works for Chronos... number 13... the Black Cat.'

Train sensed he was being talked about, and thus found it useful to remove himself from the room.

"Yuugi," his other whispered hurriedly.

"What's wrong Yami?"

"I don't want him staying here..."

"Why not?"

A knock came on the door, "Ooh Train!!!" a voice slipped through the cracks.

"Oh crap..." the three boys rejoiced.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!! ANOTHER person!! holy cow. Don't worry, train is only doing a small cameo because Mod-chan gave me a cameo in her Black Cat story (where Train is from) so in a coupla chaps he'll go bbyes**

**To straighten everything now. Train IS his real name. Why? I don't know, you'd have to ask Kentaro Yabuki (the author)**

**Don't forget to review!! **


	44. He's Here

"Crap… he found me," Train panicked, scurrying around the house.

"What do you expect us to do about it?" Yuugi squealed.

"Guh… I don't know. Don't let him in! I'm not here!" he frantically ran out upthe stairs as grandpa opened the door.

"Hello," he greeted kindly.

"Hello," a warm voice replied, slightly coated with mischief. "I wonder if you've met a young male, roughly my age, dark brown hair? Delicious golden eyes? Addicted to milk?"

Grandpa seemed to be in a thinking pause, but yes, he seemed to remember. Lucky for Train, Yami blocked the doorway in that instant, hiding Grandpa's nod.

"Golden eyes? Like a person in this world would have natural gold eyes," Yami huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he does have natural golden eyes, and I've been looking for him for some time. I don't know why he's avoiding me," he began a sympathy speech, trying to win their hearts over with a story of separated lovers.

Train, who'd been listening to his story from the stairs, was getting sick of their 'aww' and 'how cute' or 'that's so sad's, and before he knew it, the barrel of his gun was pointed at this man's forehead, "Creed. Back the fuck off; now."

"You see my dear people," he continued, void the fact that there was a gun pointed at his head, "Train has been brainwashed by this woman, that he doesn't love me, and will continue to deny all forms of relationships we've held."

Yuugi seemed saddened by Train's 'actions'.

"There was NO relationship between us Creed. You just kept begging for one because you love me. Why, well… I wouldn't even be able to tell you, but you do. But I never liked you…. And not to mention I hate you for killing her. You have no right to live."

Yami and Yuugi couldn't help feeling just a bit sorry for this Creed character, even though they had no idea of how all this started.

Creed had been working for Chronos, as Train was, but left in order to create a revolutionary group in which he would oppose Chronos, but the key factor was that he wanted Train by his side.

Though Train had left Chronos, he had no intention of joining Creed, and thus the plutonic relationship of Train and Creed began. Feuding from one place to the other because Creed had taken what was most dear to him; his best friend.


	45. Done Did it

"Ryou," the deep voice of his other bellowed to him.

""What is it Bakura?" he lifted his gaze from the eggs that were currently frying on the stove.

The white haired teen raised his eyes from the newspaper, "You know, there's an article here about your little friend."

"What?! What's it say?" he coughed, nearly dropping the other frying pan as he flipped pancakes.

"That the 'Train' fellow that was staying with them is supposedly an assassin who went missing a couple years ago."

"Are they okay?!"

"Yeah, it says that by the time they realized it was him, he'd already fled the city. Damn, I was kinda lookin forward to that Pharaoh being put in his place," his attitude deflated rather quickly, only to jump to life when his eyes landed upon an interesting article.

"What is it? You're never _this_ happy," Ryou huffed.

"Yami's in trouble with the law. My, how the mighty have fallen, from king to inmate in no time flat," his smile brooded like he'd just won the national competition for making someone look bad.

"What do you mean? What about his Aibou?" the frailer one flipped the pancakes straight to the plates.

"It says that when the police decided to investigate their game shop, that they found the two together, and now they're being tried."

"Tried for what?!"

"Apparently that stupid Pharaoh bitched at the police over gay rights, and now he's got some weird thing for hurting an officer in uniform," Bakura's voice seemed to trail as the concept got a little too confusing for him. Though he'd been in plenty of trouble with the law in his time, he knew little of how the police worked in this time; Ryou was usually the one to keep him from screwing up as bad as Yami did.

Ryou flipped, almost literally, "Was it so bad that he had to make the papers?! I mean, I know its not supported here, but still, to make the paper?"

"Relationships are a very tender issue in a lot of places nowadays, not just your little high school," for some reason, he seemed to be reprimanding him…

Ryou sighed, not only unhappy about his friends now being in trouble with the law, but also to the fact that Bakura had been completely different since that day. Since the tutu… he's never been the same.

He was either too busy doing nothing, or he 'wasn't feeling like it'. Maybe, Ryou thought, maybe he's trying to tempt me, make me break or something like that… it's just not like him to be this way.

Whatever the reason, Ryou didn't like the sudden change of his partner; for that matter, Ryou didn't like change period, and everything seemed to be changing before his eyes.

Sighing heavily, trying to mask his nerves, he looked at his other while placing the plates on the table, "Breakfast."

**OMG! I am SOOOOO sorry for such the delay!!! I've just been goin through a lot and haven't had any time (or muse) to write with, i bet this chapter seems kind of odd to you, but don't worry, (i hope) it'll make sense soon!! And do Please leave me your reviews, they truly are the best food ever!**


	46. Pressed

"You got yourself in so much trouble!" Yuugi's hand passed through the bars, resting on Yami's own.

"I don't get why they had to bring me HERE"

"because, you hit and officer of the police!" He tried reasoning, but Yami couldn't seem to lower himself from the 'Pharaoh' status.

"So what?! I've got more power than him!"

"You also seem to forget that was 5000 years ago," Yuugi sighed uneasily, trying to hide from the looks the other inmates gave him.

"Aibou, gomen ne… I didn't mean to get it this far… I was just standing up for us," crimson eyes softened, burning with guilt as they fell to the floor.

Hesitant to answer, Yuugi merely nodded, allowing Yami to continue.

"You know I don't like it when people try to hassle you for what you are. It's not like we woke up one day and said, 'hey! I love my other half'. We don't choose who we are, the Gods do, and if they want us to be like this, then that's what we'll be."

Sensing that if anyone else heard him, there would be a religious war, Yuugi hushed his other, "I know, but it's okay, you'll get out of here soon."

"But… why am I being tried? I mean. Normal people don't get tried for assaulting an officer Yuugi!"

"Housing a criminal," he sighed sadly.

"Well… why aren't YOU in trouble too?" his brow lifted itself.

Yuugi's eyes shifted uneasily, "I …. Really, don't know."

Disheartened Yami huffed, "I guess it'll be a while before I get back… and Bakura will have a field day with this."

"If he hasn't already."

"Which I'm sure he has…."

Yami's hand beat against the bars that separated them.

"Dammit! I'm sure him and Ryou having like congratulatory sex or something just to knock me down! All because I fell!"

Yuugi's cheeks flushed that familiar crimson, his face turning to the floor to hide his emotions from his love. His attempt however, was in vain, but Yami didn't make a deal of it.

He knew how shy his partner was, and held no motive to force him forward, "Aibou?"

Yuugi's eyes raised, "Hmm?"

"You okay?" He cupped Yuugi's cheek in his palm, bringing him so close his face pressed against the bars.

"Mm-hmm," he smiled.

In a quick instant it was over, a short kiss in the blink of an eye, yet filled with so much passion and love, only the receiver would ever be able to comprehend, "Good."

* * *

**Thank you all for your wonderful dedication, to reading and reviewing, and i just hope that if you take no lessions or advice or anything from this, i hope that you are at least entertained by it i know i am.**

** Please review!!! I 3 it LOTS when you do!  
**


	47. Back in White

_Click._

"Dammit!" Bakura's silky voice battered against the walls as he flopped onto the couch.

Ryou ran into the room, feet hardly beneath him, "What is it? What happened?"

The elder huffed angrily, clearly unhappy about something, but not letting on any signs as to what it may be that he was angry about! The current twist in emotions started making Ryou's right eye twitch in anticipation.

Bakura had been ever so different for the past few days since Yami was put in jail, and seemed to be avoiding Ryou at all costs. Knowing Bakura's normal behavior quite well, this frightened the small teen.

"Bakura?" the light voice stumbled as he approached the couch.

He groaned, oblivious to the fright of his partner.

"What's wrong?" Ryou's thumbs twiddled against his will, anything that could cut the tension would do him just fine.

"That damn Pharaoh!" he sighed, hand sliding roughly down his face, "and I was having such a good day too!"

Ryou couldn't help the small grin that creeped into the corner of his mouth, this was just too good to be true! Bakura was all worked up over the Pharaoh, which meant something good! However he didn't want his darker half to see his happiness so he cleared his throat, and straightened his face before asking, "What happened?"

Bakura's left eye snapped open, falling instantly on the frail version of himself, scanning him for his real motives, Ryou _never_ spoke like that, and he knew it.

He chuckled gently to himself before speaking, "He was released. No trial, no anything!"

Ryou's eyes widened to unimaginable proportions, "What?! WHY!"

Bakura's eyes questioned Ryou's movements, making him chuckle hesitantly, "That bastard Kaiba bailed him."

Half relieved Ryou sighed, his front torn to shreds as Bakura's grin regrew.

Ryou's lip quivered, "…what…"

A lustful look graced the thief's features as he raised his hand, grabbing Ryou's arm from rest on the back of the couch. In a quick yanking motion, Ryou was atop his Egyptian counterpart. A deep red almost forced into nestling into his cheeks as the other's breath skimmed his cheeks.

'_He's back_,' Ryou thought to himself only moments before lips met, in the first passion-filled kiss they'd shared in almost a week.

* * *

**Hello again!!! XD i kno you missed me soo much! and i love that you all waited so nicely, but i'm sorry you waited so long! **

**But don't worry! there should b more coming before the 21st (cough cough) so just keep you're eyes open, k?**

**Thanks SO much for always stickin with me! And i hope you enjoy this chap as much as i do! don't forget to tell me what you think!!! 3**


	48. Free at last

The sweet jingle and jangle of keys; the sound of freedom.

The shuffling through the key ring, trying each key until you find the right one.

The click sound that tells the caged bird that the gears _did_ shift and that the door_ is _unlocked.

That wonderful feeling that comes from leaving the cage, then hearing that sweet jingle relocking it, only now, to keep you out.

Walking down the halls, hearing the shouts and booing from other inmates, envious of your newfound freedom.

The dirty looks from the officers at the front desks somehow seeming less offensive as they return your confiscated items.

The final gate opening, revealing the world of color that seemed so lost and far away before.

The fresh smell of the breeze as it pats against you, reassuring that it wasn't a dream.

Seeing your loved ones waiting outside for you and feeling like you haven't seen them in forever even though they had visited you behind bars just yesterday.

Then, somehow realizing that you were only gone from the outside world for a week.

"Aibou," the first stumbled words of the freed man.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" the smaller glomped his, arms wrapping tightly around his frame, as though that hug itself would stop him from leaving again; a futile hope, but a strong one nonetheless. "I'm glad you're back," the muffled voice pushed into the crook of his neck.

"Me too," crimson eyes filled with joy. Toned arms wrapped familiarly around the one he loved.

Reluctantly the small boy let go, "everyone came," he signaled towards their friends and Grandpa all smiling happily to greet him.

"Mena!" he choked back tears, his small family lined up neatly in front of him, as if welcoming a group hug.

* * *

**Didn't i TELL you there'd be more coming soon? bet you weren't expecting it so soon huh? Well honestly i wrote these two yesterday, and i was going to wait until i had five and then blurb them at you, but i thought that'd be kind of mean to people's Emails, it'd be like spam, so i said two would just have to do. so Here you are! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! and don't forget to Review! i 3 it when you do!!**


	49. Still with that

A low grumble rolled out of the teen's throat as his eyes fell upon his rival.

"Nice to see you too, thief," the once regal king barked, the slightest growl hardly detectable.

"You should be dead; then all will be as it should," the voler spat on his former king. Granted that Bakura knew that no one would be slain for housing a criminal, it didn't stop his wishful thinking.

"Now how could I grant you such splendor?" if taunts wouldn't work, Yami believed he could outsmart Bakura with his enriched vocabulary.

Bakura huffed, allowing Yami to believe in his victory. In such boast, his chest naturally swelled to imitate that of a rooster.

"You truly believe that such insignificant use of vocabulary would actually operate to throw off my boundless quest to seek out your demise?!" the former thief laughed as Yami's face screwed into a twisted knot, trying to comprehend the intensity of Bakura's words.

In a loss for words, Yami snarled at him before parading off down the halls.

"What was that about?" Ryou walked up besides his other.

"That jackass thinks he can outsmart me."

"…will the competition between you two EVER end?!" Ryou rolled his eyes.

"…nope," he scoffed proudly before leaving his other in the dust.

"Wait… is it a good or bad thing?!" he reached out trying to get an answer, but was left silent as Bakura kept walking.

"…Is it me or do they seem to be getting along better?" Yuugi appeared next to his friend.

"I think so… at least now they're not cutting off each other at the throat anymore."

"….I don't think they'd be cutting off each others _throats_ anyway…. Bakura'd probably turn it into some weird science experiment…."

"He'd probably dissect him like a frog or something; just to see where he keeps his ego."

Yuugi laughed, "but isn't Bakura's ego bigger than Yami's?"

"Duh! But would you cut yourself up just to find out?"

"Would I? no. Would he? You never know what Bakura will do next."

Ryou winked, "and that's what I love about it."

"WHAT?!" Yuugi watched his friend frolic down the halls to class, leaving him a cloud of confusion.

* * *

**Well thank you so very much for being so patient in waiting for this chap. I'm sure you were just oozing in anticipation. Jk, but i'm sure that if you were you'd tell me in a review (cough cough) but, thanks for reading, and i hope you enjoyed this. **

**And dont forget to feed the Author!!!!!! please!!!! XD **


	50. Rivals till the end

"Yami."

"What is it Aibou?"

"What is it between you and Bakura?" a hint of worry was present in his voice.

"We're rivals, remember? It's truly no more than that."

"But, today… when you couldn't insult him you stared questioning his intelligence?! How low are you willing to go to make sure you win?" Yuugi's voice now quivered.

At a loss for words Yami could only stammer out a 'b-b-b-b-but', not that it did him any good because Yuugi wouldn't leave without an answer.

In his impatience, Yuugi tapped his foot upon the cold floor, making Yami more uncomfortable.

"What do you want me to say Aibou?"

"I want the truth! How far are you gonna go with this?"

"As far as I have to!" they were both now yelling, as far as why; neither knew.

"WHY?! This happened thousands of years ago! Why can't you two just let it go!" he stormed off.

"Because……. I can't! You can't just drop problems with your arch rival. That'd be just like Kaiba being your best friend!" He called back.

Once in the hall, and out of Yami's sight, Yuugi shuddered at that disturbing thought of being best friends with Kaiba. "He's got a point there."

-…-…-…-

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" the angered squeak barely passed his lips.

"What are you speaking of Rabbit?" a raised eyebrow fell upon him.

"I mean this whole fight with Yami!"

"It's been going on for ages, you can't possibly think it would stop at any time."

"But hasn't it gone on long enough?"

"NO!" he turned his sultry eyes to his light, threatening him to speak another word.

Ryou opened his mouth, ready to take that dare, only to have his mouth preoccupied with Bakura's. The hot tongue slithered its way over to Ryou, keeping him silent.

Ryou tried to push him away, only to be pulled closer by the rough hands, into a stronger, unrelenting embrace.

_'Well, I guess, there goes all hope of trying to get an answer,'_ Ryou thought, relaxing into the intense kiss and returning the intensity upon his lover.

* * *

**OMG! another chapter!!! i'm sure you all must be so happy with me for writing again **

** if you have any requests to see happen, either message me or put it in your review, as i'd LOVE to do that for you (in most cases anyway)**

** Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed.  
**


	51. Txt Sp34k

After having calmed down from his fight with Yami, Yuugi returned to his room to get online; since he didn't want to be heard talking on the phone, he figured he'd just IM Ryou.

Ryou had actually been waiting on Yuugi for some time.

Lilpetrabbit11: Yuugi! Where've you been?!

Miniking946: Sorry Ryou, Yami and I fought

Lilpetrabbit11: you fought? Why?

Miniking946: over him and Bakura always fightin

Lilpetrabbit11: yea, I tried to get it out of Bakura like I said I would

Miniking946: how'd it go?

Lilpetrabbit11: it didn't roll over too well

Miniking946: what happened?

Lilpetrabbit11: … I don't wanna say.

Miniking946: did he seduce you _again!?_

Lilpetrabbit11: …….maybe….

Miniking946: and you LET HIM?! We were on a mission Ryou!

Lilpetrabbit11: I know!! Its not my fault he's so damn hot!

Miniking946: but you could've tried a lil' harder!

Lilpetrabbit11: ….but … its so hard to tell him no! …I'm sorry.

Miniking946: its okay…

Lilpetrabbit11: how'd it go between you and Yami?

"Aibou? What're you doing?" Yami walked up behind him, reading the IM convo.

"nothing!" He minimized it."

"Ri-i-i-i-ight" Yami huffed.

"This doesn't involve you," Yuugi scowled.

Ready to argue back Yami opened his mouth, but not wanting to anger his love further, he let it rest, "Fine. I just don't appreciate you lying to me."

Before Yuugi could respond, Yami had since left.

Lilpetrabbit11: HELLO?! Yuugi? You still there?

Miniking946: sorry about that… Yami saw the convo

Lilpetrabbit11: oh no! …he didn't read anything important did he?

Miniking946: I don't think so, but, I feel bad now.

Lilpetrabbbit11: what'd he do now?

Miniking946: when I minimized it he was like 'I don't like u lyin to me' … I hate when he does that to me

Lilpetrabbit11: wish I knew what to tell you. If Bakura thinks I'm lyin, he goes about different ways to make me spill.

Miniking946: how'd I know that was coming?

Lilpetrabbit11: cuz I'm easy to read. And you've known me for years!

Miniking946: true… well I guess I'd better let you go so I can go settle this between me and Yami.

Lilpetrabbit11: Good Luck, you'll need it.

Miniking946: thnx Ryou.

* * *

**Yes, i understand how really unorthodox this was of me, but i felt it needed to be done at least once, so there you have it. btw, in case it wasn't obvious, lilpetrabbit11 is Ryou, hence the Rabbit. and Miniking946 is Yuugi, cuz he's YuuGiOu and it means Game King, but since that's yami's title, he's like a mini yami, so ya, kinda obvious. **

**thanks for reading, plz review!! **


	52. Imperfection

Yuugi entered the living room, eyes falling instantly upon his angry other. "Mou hitori no boku," he tried to get his attention, to no avail; Yami wouldn't even acknowledge his other's presence.

Sighing deeply, he took a seat on the far side of the room, well away from Yami, "I didn't want to make things worse between us, and now you do this. You're so damn temperamental."

Yami's eyes lit with fire, "I'M TEMPERAMENTAL?! Look who's talking Aibou! We agreed to let things rest and you bring it up with Ryou!

Yuugi's eyes now reflected the same fire, "I wasn't bringing it up with Ryou! We were talking about Bakura! And he brought up you! I didn't even Say ANYTHING about us! NOTHING! And you're the one making accusations!" His small frame was so tense it appeared as though the slightest more would make him implode.

"Ai-"

"NO! You're accusing me of what I haven't done, and you're such a hypocrite! Always saying to wait till you have enough proof to prove someone guilty and you start on with this! I can't believe you," He stormed out of the room, out of the house, and onto the streets.

"Well… I just messed that up!"

-…-…-

DING DONG.

"Oy, Who'd be coming over right now?" Jou opened the door, "Yuge, what's wrong?"

The frail boy's eyes were swollen red, "It's Yami."

"What happened? He didn't get into some huge 'the world's gonna end right now if we don't' do something' thing again, did he?"

Yuugi half-laughed, "No, he's bein a dick."

"I could've told you that," Kaiba's voice echoed from behind the door.

"Hey Kaiba, leave'im alone would'ja?" Jou pulled Yuugi into the house, "Ignore him."

"But he's right."

Seto appeared from the other room, "…now I KNOW there's something wrong with you if you're agreeing with me. Did Malik do something to you or what?"

"I'm just ticked off, aren't I allowed to be angry?" Yuugi scowled at Seto, although he found it rather hard. He had to contain his laughter at seeing Seto wearing a flowery apron, holding a spatula in one hand and a whisk in the other, both covered in what appeared to be cake mix. "…did I interrupt something?"

"No. why?" Jou asked, switching his gaze between the two boys.

"I'm making Jou's cake, his birthday is soon," Seto mumbled before returning to the kitchen.

"…how could I have forgotten!" Yuugi slapped himself.

"c'mon Yuugi, you didn't come here to tell me happy birthday, vent, I know you need to."

* * *

**Well, what'd u kno? yet ANOTHER chappie today! this makes 4 in one day! -dance- **

**Thanks for readin and don't forget to review!!! **


	53. Ridiculous

"I knew you were thick skulled, but you've truly reached a new low Pharaoh," the thief huffed over the phone.

"I don't know what to do! Or even where to LOOK for him!"

"Well how you plan to pull yourself out of this mess, I don't really care; your stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

"I didn't call to get yelled at by you too!"

"Then why DID you call?"

"I want to know what to do!"

"And it's because I'm always right about this sort of thing, correct?"

Yami mumbled.

"I thought so… because its thanks to me that you even got him in the first place!" he smirked, swelling with pride, "well, what did you do to get yourself in this mess? Certainly you didn't wrongfully accuse him of something, like you did me."

The sound of Ryou's face coming in contact with his palm was loud enough to be heard by both persons, "Now you've got to have pissed him off."

"…maybe I did," Yami's voice cracked.

"hah! There's no way he'll come back now! Not unless you think that he'll forgive you for being such a stubborn jackass."

"I know this Bakura, but I don't know what to do to get him back!"

"You can't. It's up to him now; you have no say in it anymore, and if you think you do, then you're even more stupid than I thought," the thief hung up, the cold dial tone ringing in Yami's ears.

"Well this is just great! Now, not only can I not say anything to get him back, I can't even make a gesture that I want him back or I'll be trying to sway his opinion. No wonder I didn't bother with relationships the first few thousand years of my life! They're so much work!" Yami kept himself occupied by continuing his rant and pacing around the shop until the doorbell rang. "Who is it?"

The small figure of a familiar boy greeted him; and however much he may have wanted to wrap him in his arms, he knew he wouldn't be able to, he wouldn't let himself. "Aibou."

The boy said nothing, instead he slipped silently past, up to his room where he closed and locked the door.

Yami had messed up; and he knew it.

* * *

**5th Chap today! WHOOO! what better way to come back from hiatus than with a block? I think i'll take a lil break now tho, so i won't exhaust all my muse. **

** hope you enjoyed: please review!!! **


	54. Wittle Wyou Won

--Yami's POV

_'I totally messed up… He'll never forgive me now, will he? Especially not with how Bakura put it…'_ a heavy sigh passed.

He felt just as stupid as everyone was saying he was.

Now he'd gotten himself in a mess he couldn't get himself out of; no matter how much he wanted to. The fate of their relationship rested with Yuugi, and Yuugi alone.

--Yuugi's POV

He sat peacefully in his room, smirking quietly to himself as he listened to his other's distress in the other room.

"He thinks I'm still mad," he snickered to himself, "Jou was right."

Yuugi remembered Jou telling him how bad Yami must feel after what just happened, after all a huge ego comes with a huge responsibility.

"Maybe Yami's ego _is_ bigger than Bakura's…." Yuugi said in half belief.

Allowing a few hours to pass Yuugi left his room, sneaking quietly down the stairs to see Yami sulking on the couch, ridden with guilt, "Mou hitori no boku?"

Hopeful eyes turned to quivering ones, praying for good news.

-…-…-

"Do you think it worked?"

"Heh, are you kidding me rabbit? I had that Pharaoh so freaked, I'm sure he wet himself. Yuugi's too soft to do that to that stupid Pharaoh; he'd come back no matter what."

"What makes you think so?"

"They're two sides of one soul; being without each other is like they're torn in two. I'm sure you've noticed it before too."

Ryou's eyes met his feet for the umpteenth time as he nodded.

"So you see, no matter what they go through, they'll always be with one another, just like you and me," his voice regained that sultry tone as his hand reached out and took Ryou by the collar, "together forever, without a choice."

Ryou laughed, "You sound like you're trying to quote Shakespeare!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed at the comment; his attempt to be serious smashed to pieces, "hmph. At least I don't' have to tawk wike dis to make woo waugh unlike that Pharaoh."

Ryou grinned, having won his first argument with his other, "nope."

* * *

**Zomg! they made up! aren't you happy? i am! but yep, thats number 6! i'm goin for ten since i havent' written in SOOOO long! **


	55. Pure Joy

Joyous laughter filled the small room.

A hand rustled the tri-pointed hair playfully whilst the other tickled the small boy.

"L-let g-go Y-ami!" Yuugi spat between laughs.

"Never," he taunted playfully, feeling his other writhe beneath his hands, "You tricked me!"

Yuugi only laughed harder, happy that things were settled between them.

Yami's eyes now shone with brilliance as his hands ceased motion., "hmm… I have an idea!"

Yuugi's crystal eyes fell upon Yami, his innocence making Yami let off a slight squeak of delight.

"What was that?"

"….nothing…. but we should go camping!"

Yuugi sat upright, somehow in disbelief that the Yami he knew and loved was the same Yami who was standing before him at this very moment.

"Say what?"

"A Camping trip! You know? Just us and the wilderness!"

"What about Ryou? Can him and Bakura come too?" Yuugi's eyes sparkling with passion.

No matter how much Yami wanted to kill Bakura, he couldn't find it in his heart to deny Yuugi what he wanted, "Sure. They can come too."

Yuugi nearly let off a squeak, but was more wary about being caught, and so covered his mouth, making it appear as though he had merely hiccupped.

"Are you alright Aibou?"

"Ya, I'm fine," he smiled before sprinting sweetly to the phone, calling speed dial.

_'I guess he's a little excited then,'_ Yami chuckled to himself.

He watched his light chatter happily over the phone, exchanging ideas about where to go and what to do, while keeping only one thing to himself, _'Just so long as we get our OWN time, its all good.'_ Yami laid back on the couch, folding his hands beneath his head and taking in a deep breath, "What a wonderful weekend this will surely be."

* * *

**Zomg! i bet you're all just o so curious as to what exactly is buzzing around in Yami's mind right now, aren't you? Guess you'll just have to wait.  
**


	56. Hot Steamy Shower?

Ryou plopped atop his bag, listening carefully for the familiar 'click' to signify the case locked. Overstuffed and overflowing, he had to push on it a few times before his wish came true, but once it did, he slung back atop his bed, arms spread wide, "This is gonna be so great!"

Bakura stood outside the room, grabbing a towel for the shower, "…more than you know rabbit. More than you know…"

He moved swiftly to the bathroom and readied the shower.

Bakura being the brilliant mind that he was, didn't realize how futile the thought of a shower was until after he stepped out.

"You do realize we're going to be doing all the dirty work today right?" Ryou called through the door, "and you do realize that you showered last night, so you just wasted hot water."

In an attempt to make it appear as though he'd done it on purpose, Bakura wrapped the towel loosely around his waist before thrusting the door open and meeting gazes with Ryou.

As he'd planned, Ryou was more than overwhelmed. The steam quickly escaping the room, brushing gently against his tender skin, the bared chest of his other protruding so proudly into the open; Ryou could hardly contain his emotions as they swelled up in multiple places.

Once that lust filled gaze fell upon Ryou, his mouth all but watered for his counterpart.

Ryou knew that any attempt to try and disprove his attraction at this moment was far from possible. Bakura made that crystal clear when his hand found rest upon the hard proof of Ryou's joy, making him wince in what seemed to be a mix of unseen terror, and at the same time, excitement.

In the time it took for Ryou's eyes to wince, Bakura made sure their lips were fastened together, his hands already claiming free roam over the fragile frame of his light.

Ryou followed suite, allowing his rose-pedaled skin to grace the steamy exterior of his other, still dripping wet from the shower, only making his joy blossom further.

"Ahem?" a voice cleared by the doorway, leaving the two of them in perfect site of the intruder.

Bakura pulled away, fierce eyes falling upon his rival, "Stupid Pharaoh, ruining the moment."

Ryou who was feeling rather exposed sprinted off to his room, saying he needed to 'grab his bag'.

* * *

i bet you weren't expecting THAT, now were you? i was feeling a little devilish, so i thought i may as well. 


	57. long trip

'I can't believe I just walked in on them! If I'd have walked in any later… they'd have been… I can't picture it!" Yami slapped himself mentally on the way to the car, trying to beat away the image of a half-naked Bakura all over an overjoyed Ryou from his mind; finding it only re-implanted there once his eyes fell upon Yuugi. 'WHY?! Why do I picture that when I look at Yuugi?! It was Bakura and Ryou!! Not me and him! NO! No!! I couldn't be that forceful on Aibou!'

"Is everything okay?" Yuugi patted his other on the back.

The touch of the delicate skin against his own made his flesh burn with desires he hadn't felt earlier, renewing the image in his head, leaving only one question, 'Would I really not do that to Aibou?'

He shook his head vigorously as the white-haired teens shuffled into the backseats.

"Are you sure you're alright Yami?" Yuugi continued his gentle strokes across Yami's back, feeling his blood boil and body heat rise.

For once, Yami was grateful that they'd be sitting for some time. Unconsciously, his eyes flashed downwards, hoping that his light hadn't caught on to his arousement.

Bakura sniggered in the backseat, completely aware of what he'd done to the Pharaoh's state of mind.

Ryou, too, felt that the little episode that occurred only moments ago was affecting everyone in the car save Yuugi.

"Yami? You never answered me," He continued his motion until Yami forcibly removed his hand.

"Yes Aibou, I'm fine," his words gritted out a little differently than he'd planned; almost scaring Yuugi into silence.

"I'm sorry."

Stricken by how he'd come off he gripped the boy's hand, ignoring the loudening sound of his pulse in his ears, "That's not what I meant… I've just… got a lot on my mind right now." He tried his best to soothe him.

Yuugi seemed to believe him, but kept rather quiet, "Well, that's good, when we're at the camp you can unwind and connect with nature! Beauty at its best!"

Bakura sniggered as Yuugi continued his description, "You sound like a brochure!"

The imagery alone made Yami's skin clench tighter as his mind ran rampant; this was going to be one tough ride.

* * *

i did it again! don't you just love me!? lol, well, hope you liked. Review review review! 


	58. Shifty Eyes

Four hours in a car with three other people has never been on the favorite list of the one behind the wheel. Especially not when one of those people happens to be the only one his heart fluttered for, and the other two happening to be the ones that are now responsible for the multiple inappropriate thoughts that were buzzing through his head. 'Ugh, I can't believe this. Not only am I now questioning the background of all my motives, but I'm avoiding telling Aibou! It feels just like it did back when I was first trying to tell him how I felt… only this time. I don't think I want Bakura playing any more of a part than he already has.'

Yuugi sighed, knowing full well by now that something was wrong with his other, "Yami," he asked, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"Yes Aibou?"

"Are… I mean… did something happen?"

Yami's eyes exploded as he tried to keep his eyes on the road, finding it harder as mental images of Bakura and Ryou's recent behavior was on repeat in his mind, "Um…"

Yuugi looked back to the backseat, anticipating the question at hand, "Yea, they're asleep."

"…good."

"Will you please tell me what happened?"

"…it was nothing Aibou," he lied, trying to swat them back down.

"Mou hitori no boku, I know you're lying… just tell me," soft violet eyes fell upon the shoulder where his hand had been pushed away.

"Aibou… It truly is nothing; I don't want to hurt you."

Yuugi's eyes shrunk in question, wondering what his other was speaking of.

"Its unimportant."

"Well obviously not if you're all spaced out like that," he made a sympathetic move to touch his other's shoulder but found his hand cast away just as coldly as before. "See?! You did the same thing to me earlier! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just sit back and wait till we get there," Bakura's tone painted his voice, nearly frightening his light.

"Yami!" Yuugi broke out in a desperate cry, "stop lying to me! I know you're lying, and I know you're hiding something from me."

"I AM NOT Aibou; I just have a lot to think about," Yami's eyes took a second glance downward; this time, unable to escape Yuugi's watchful eye.

A small gasp escaped him as he caught some realization, "Yami!"

"What?!" he freaked, trying to keep control of the car at hand.

"Please tell me you did not do what I think you just did!" Yuugi joined in the confusion/scream fest.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did!" he shifted his eyes between Yami's eyes and crotch; extracting a blush from him in 2.5 seconds.

* * *

Yea, HI. i wrote MORE XD just thought i'd post it up while i had the chance.

REVIEW!! ..please


	59. Like Popcorn

'This is so entertaining,' Bakura smirked to himself; trying to be careful not to be caught.

After all, the puzzle twins wouldn't be having such an intimate conversation if he and Ryou were actually awake.

Whether Ryou was truly asleep or following suite, he didn't care; he cared only about knowing what was being said between the two.

'So Yami DOES have likewise emotions; I knew he couldn't hold them back much longer. That was the only reason I agreed to come here in the first place; to see for myself that the two of them held the same emotions for each other as Ryou and I. Granted, I knew it would take a while for them to realize it; I thought that in their case it would've taken a few more months!' Bakura was beginning to find it hard to keep his facial expressions on a down lo. 'But knowing how slow these two move it could take until next month… but at least I brought a camera…'

The evidence of the lustful grin alerted Yuugi to his present state; hushing the conversation at once.

"Bakura… how long have you been awake?" Yami nearly hissed.

Bakura, however, was able to pull of a rather patented yawn to disprove all thought about him being awake. "Huh? I just woke up," his eyes narrowed angrily, "don't ask stupid questions."

Silence befell the teens as the trip progressed; each unwilling to start a conversation.

They stayed this way until Ryou's yawn interrupted their private thoughts, making them feel as if everyone had heard their innermost secrets.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" the clueless boy asked.

"Its nothing; we were letting you sleep," Yuugi covered.

Ryou couldn't help the tint that settled into his cheeks, "aww thanks guys."

They nodded, unable to evoke more audio from their throats; re-instilling the awkward silence among them.

"Was I really the last to wake up?" he tried to start some talking, but failed however when nods were his only reply.

His questioning gaze fell kindly upon his other, who only greeted him with a death look, 'Better not ask then,' he concluded on his own; quietly accepting the silence.

* * *

Remarkably better than the last chap, ne? not even NEAR as graphic oh well. thanks for reading anyway 


	60. Stay Beautiful

**DUN DUN DUN : yea i'm really sorry i haven't left ANY new chaps in a long time, so here you are, the 60th and final chapter of Restless. **

**Thank you all for riding through this with me - i'm sure it was long and strenuous but i'm sure you all had just as much fun as i did! i love every single one of you people for reading this, you have no idea how much it means to me to have people read things. Thank you all again,**

** Enjoy! **

* * *

With the rest of the trip in silence, and with hardly any motion – they stumbled at last upon the site for them to camp.

"Well this is really beautiful," Ryou grinned, already connecting to his nature side.

"The scenery is definitely something wonderful," his opposite's lustful voice was only proof to the already obvious fact that he wasn't talking about the scenery. His eyes silently undressing Ryou, somehow caught on that there were more eyes pointed at his loved one.

"Ryou, what do you say we go for a walk and check out the place?" Yugi asked kindly, receiving a territorial sort of growl from Bakura.

"Sure Yugi! We can do that while Bakura and Yami set up the camp!" the two practically fluttered out of the car.

"Thanks," both yami's agreed in unison.

Setting up the camp was no big deal and nearly once it was done the boys had returned, but it was getting dark. By force of vote, Yami had to be the one to go get the firewood.

"So… Yugi, what are your plans for this weekend?" Bakura grinned – almost making Yugi wonder why there wasn't a wink accompanying it.

"I… don't know. Honestly, Mou Hitori no Boku seems really on edge."

"Yea, nature does that to some people. They can't understand the feelings it puts in them, and they suddenly don't know what to do."

Ryou finally felt the hard gaze from his other, burning his flesh – especially since his other's eyes wouldn't leave the spot of desire that he'd been forcibly removed from before the trip, "Bakura!"

"What?!"

"...Nothing."

Yugi thought for a moment, "I guess, I hope he's okay though, he's never been so… awkward around me."

"He'll snap out of it."

"What's going on?" Yami interrupted as he threw a pile of logs onto the small fire of burning leaves – prodding it to make it grow.

"Nothing," they agreed.

Questioningly, he turned his gaze back to the growing fire, "What's for dinner?"

"Marshmallows!" Ryou announced.

"…we can't eat marshmallows for dinner!"

"can so!"

"Cannot!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"STOP!!!" Yami yelled.

"We'll eat the smores okay? We can pay to be bad one night," Bakura crawled towards the bag of food – propped up next to Yugi. He passed a light wink, practically announcing that he wasn't talking about the marshmallows being bad.

"Where'd Bakura and Ryou go?" Yugi looked around.

"They crawled in their tent some time ago - didn't you hear them?"

"No…."

"Oh… okay."

"Yami… what's wrong?"

"I… don't wanna talk about it Aibou."

"Please Yami, you've been so edgy!!"

"With good reason!"

"…"

"….never mind."

Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder, but Yami jerked away, "see?! There's something wrong! Why are you avoiding me!?"

"I… don't know." He lied.

"Don't lie, I know you know."

"…I'm just not ready."

"….? What?"

"I'm not ready Aibou!"

"…. Is that what this is all about ?! REALLY!?"

"…yea…."

"Yami, that shouldn't matter, I mean really – I don't care if you're not re—"

"Oh thanks! That's really polite aibou!"

"Will you let me finish? I'm saying that it doesn't matter because I'm still gonna love you no matter what."

"…..what?"

"… it doesn't matter."

"no. after that."

"I'm still gonna like you no matter what?"

"No…. you said love."

"So? What's that matter? I'm not going anywhere – I'll always be here, so stop thinking I'm leaving," Yugi hugged him, and for the first in what seemed forever, Yami returned the embrace.

* * *

**Okay so i'm glad you guys got the whole lil story bit - and i hope you all REALLY enjoyed it - i thought that i should make this one the longest (considering that its the final chapter and all). And i'm sure some of y'all are disappointed in the ending- but just think about it this way - how ELSE would i have ended it??**

** Please review!! i love you guys when you do that so please, please do that for me! **


End file.
